La Princesse et le Sauveur
by MamzelleBlackOpium
Summary: Une jeune fille sauvée de la noyade par Neville Londubat se trouve être une princesse. Et une Grande Princesse. Que verra Poudlard avec en son sein la Princesse et La Sauveur? Entre secrets et mystère le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers promet du spectacle.
1. Prologue

_**9 juillet**_

 _Un sauvetage héroïque !_

 _Hier matin, le jeune Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère étaient invités au mariage des Grahams. Durant la réception, un invité a remarqué une forme mouvante dans l'eau. C'était le corps d'une jeune fille. Le jeune Londubat a, alors, sauté des falaises de Beachy Head d'une hauteur de 162 mètres, et, grâce a plusieurs sort, est arrivé près de la jeune fille, a peine vivante. Il l'a remontée sur les lieux du mariage et à lui a administré les premiers soins en cas d'urgence. Là-haut, plusieurs personnes ont paniqué en voyant le corps mutilé de l'enfant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle a été emmenée par les médicomages avec son sauveur. Les quelques informations que nous avons sont que la jeune fille à survécu grâce à l'action rapide et héroïque de Neville et qu'elle a été plongée dans un coma magique._

 _ **15 juillet**_

 _La descendante de la famille impériale Russe !_

 _Tout le monde se rappelle du sauvetage du 8 juillet par Neville Londubat. L'identité de la jeune fille à été dévoilée. Cette enfant serait une descendante directe d'Anastatia Nikolaïevna de Russie. Effectivement, cet enfant est de la famille impérial russe. Une famille de Sang-Pur. La jeune fille à refuse de parler sur ceci à qui que ce soit. Cette information a été découverte et partagée par un médicomages grâce à une potion de généalogie et aucun n'autres nom ne c'est dévoilé. On parle de magie protectrice. Mais qui est protégé la magie, ses parents ou la jeune princesse ?_

 _ **21 juillet**_

 _La princesse à Poudlard !_

 _La princesse Russe dont le nom nous est encore inconnus ira à Poudlard dès Septembre à décidé le ministère de la magie anglais. Et bien que la jeune fille ai disparut depuis l'annonce, on la sait en sécurité grâce à un elfe de maison qui a assuré qu'elle serait au château. Poudlard verra donc en sont sein un Sauveur et une Princesse. Que d'aventure !_


	2. Chapter 1 ou Poudlard

_**Chapitre 1 ou Poudlard**_

Les premières venaient d'être répartir lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur un elfe de maison bien habillé. L'elfe s'écarta et une magnifique jeune fille entra. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns éclairci de blond et de roux, de beaux yeux verts au reflet argenté, une peau pâle comme la neige, des lèvres rose et fine, ses pommettes étaient hautes et son attitude hurlait sa puissance autant magique que politique. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu nuit qui trainait au sol. Ses manches commençait au milieu de ses épaules, découvrait ses clavicules et serrait ses bras jusqu'au coude puis était évasée jusqu'à touché le sol. Ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos juste retenus par un diadème d'argent avec une émeraude en son sein. Elle avança doucement entre les tables s'arrêta au niveau de Neville et lui sourit doucement. Elle reprit sa progression en silence et s'arrêta face à la table des professeurs.

-Professeurs, dit-elle d'une voix claire, envoutante et respectueuse. Je m'excuse pour le retard et cette entrée si …

Le directeur leva la main la faisant taire.

-C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans cette école, mon enfant, dit-il.

L'elfe sursauta et dit clairement.

-Vous êtes prié de vous adressé à son Altesse autrement !

-Pietro, murmura la jeune fille. Cela ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle sourit doucement à son elfe et lui adressa un regard tandis qu'il s'inclina respectueusement.

-Je me suis renseignée sur votre école, sur son histoire et sur ses valeurs, assura la jeune fille. Et bien qu'a certain moment, vous vous doutez, je devrais m'absenté, je suis sûr que je peux passer une bonne année en ces lieux.

Le directeur regarda la jeune fille et hocha la tête. Minerva dit alors :

-Elisabeth Romanov.

-Iélizavéta, corrigea-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est Iélizavéta pas Elisabeth.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et invita Iélizavéta à s'assoir sur le tabouret.

-Une Romanov, dit le Choixpeau, je me rappelle lorsque votre mère est venue s'assoir ici à votre place. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait pour se cacher. Elle a bien réussi.

-Ma mère était intelligente.

-Je le sais, petite princesse, je le sais. Méfie-toi d'Albus.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit-il. Serpentard ! Cria-t-il tout haut.

Après un silence, chaque table applaudis, plus par respect que par réelle envie. Les Serpentards sourirent narquoisement. Alors que chacun pensait qu'elle allait s'assoir avec les premières, elle rejoint le groupe des quatrièmes et s'assit entre Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Elle sourit à Blaise qui lui présenta son petit groupe. Draco, Pansy et Théo.

-Bien ! dit Albus en se levant. Quelques mots avant le festin. Tout d'abord, malgré le fait que mademoiselle Romanov soit une Princesse, vous êtes priez de vous rappelez que c'est aussi une étudiante et qu'elle a donc une vie privée. Je vous ennuierais plus tard avec mon discourt mais pour l'instant bonne appétit et tarte au citron !

Les plats apparurent sur la table et tous mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de leurs vacances.

-Et comment vous vous connaissez ? demanda Pansy en se servant des choux de Bruxelles devant le regard dégouté de la princesse. Ca va Iélizavéta ?

-Oui, juste en Russie, on ne mange pas autant de … ces trucs vert et dégueulasse.

Blaise partit en fou rire.

-Vous auriez vu sa tête quand elle a gouté les brocolis la première fois, c'était épique !

-Au passage, vous pouvez m'appelé Liz, sourit la princesse en piquant Blaise avec une fourchette.

-Votre altesse ? demanda alors l'elfe de maison toujours au coté de la princesse.

-Oui ?

Il fit apparaitre une lettre que la jeune fille prit en le remerciant.

-Les gars, voilà Pietro c'est l'elfe de Liz. Il est trop cool, dit Blaise.

-Vous me flattez, Maitre Zabini, dit le petit elfe.

-Blaise, dit la jeune fille.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et lut la lettre. C'était une lettre de demande de mariage de la part des Malfoy.

-Draco ? demande Liz, ton père veut te marier à moi.

Le groupe et les personnes qui écoutaient se turent pour regarder les deux.

-Pardon ? s'écria –un peu trop fort- le blond.

La salle tout entière se retourna vers le petit groupe.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit Blaise, mais c'est totalement impossible.

Blaise faisait attention à ses mots pour ne pas trop en dévoilé sur Liz.

-Je contacterais ton père pour lui dire ce week-end, dit la princesse.

-Cela ne va pas être facile, Princesse. Ce week-end vous allez au bal que le ministère Russe donne en votre honneur et à la décoration de Monsieur Londubat pour votre sauvetage par le ministre de la magie Russe. Vous avez aussi un souper chez les Grahams que vous donnez pour vous excusez d'avoir interrompus leur mariage. Vous êtes aussi sensée faire une apparition au manoir de la famille Black et à celle des Zabini. Et le ministre de la magie Anglais souhaiterais s'entretenir avec vous le plus vite possible et vous avez 469 demandes en mariages plus celle des Malfoy, lui dit Pietro.

La salle entière se figea. Blaise observa le regard Liz se transformé en un appel à l'aide plus qu'évident. Sans pouvoir se retenir il pouffa. L'elfe eut un sourire machiavélique avant de dire.

-Et comme Maitre Zabini est le plus proche conseillé de votre altesse, il l'accompagnera dans tous ses déplacements.

Le rire de Blaise mourut en une seconde et un sourire narquois se logea sur les lèvres de Liz.

-Depuis quand je suis ton plus proche conseiller ?

-Depuis que je l'ai décidé, répond-t-elle.

-Je croyais que ce serait mon oncle !

-Il est trop occupé !

Le visage de Blaise était tellement décomposé que Liz et le petit groupe explosa de rire. Les autres élèves repartirent dans leur discussion dont la plupart sur la princesse. Tout le repas, Blaise rumina sur sa position de conseiller bien qu'au fond de lui, il était content et fier de la confiance de Liz. La princesse savait qu'il râlait pour la forme. Lorsque chacun eurent finis leur repas, les plats disparurent et le directeur se leva. Il fit un long discourt que Liz n'écouta pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tut et qu'un concert de cri intervienne.

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle à Blaise.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil mais apprit à la jeune fille que l'aurore Maugrey Fol œil serait leur professeur de DCLFM et que le tourna des 3 sorciers aurait lieu cette année avec l'école de Dumstrang – ce qui fit brillé les yeux de Liz- et de Beaux Bâtons – Ce qui l'a fit grimacé. Et qu'une limite d'âge de 17 ans allait être placée autour de la coupe. Liz leva un sourcil et dit :

-De toutes façons toi et moi, on sera tellement occupé que tu n'aurais pas pus concourir. Ces jeux sont stupides et dangereux.

-Liz, dit Blaise. C'est cela qui a tué Alexeï ?

Le regard de Liz se fit plus dur et remplis de tristesse. Elle tourna le dos à Blaise regardant Draco qui en la voyant les larmes aux yeux la prit dans ses bras pour la dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune fille s'accroche à sa robe.

-Le Prince Alexeï a participé à une version de ce jeu et cela l'a effectivement tué, dit Pietro en regardant tristement sa maitresse. Il ne faut en parler à son Altesse. Elle aimait beaucoup le Prince Alexeï.

-Je suis désolé, Liz, dit Blaise, je n'ai pas été délicat sur ce coup et sur beaucoup d'autre.

Il entendit un petit gloussement mouillé mais la main de Liz trouva la sienne et la serra doucement. Il sourit et caressa du pouce la paume de son amie.

-Voit le bon coté des choses ! dit Blaise après un moment. Tu vas revoir Viktor !

-Oh pitié ! murmura la jeune fille.

-Il t'en veut encore ?

-J'ai refusé ses avances devant son ex qui c'est foutue de sa gueule.

-Oui mais tu l'a clashée après… La Baleine maquillée qui joue au gyrophare, rit Blaise.

Liz qui jusqu'alors était toujours appuyée contre le torse de Draco, se redressa et dit sérieusement.

-J'ai pas été sympa, heureusement qu'il y a prescription sinon cela aurait fait un scandale !

-T'avais 9 ans, souligna Blaise.

-Et toi t'avais 10 ans…

-4 ans plus tard, on est toujours aussi con…

-Rectification, tu es toujours aussi con !

Blaise porta une main à son cœur comme blessé.

-Hé les amoureux, on écoute le Dumby nous ! dit Théo.

Blaise et Liz boudèrent en disant que jamais ils sortiront ensemble sauf pour du faux en cas de problème mais sinon jamais, ils ne sont pas suicidaire !

Après le discourt du directeur, les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

-Blaise ! Accompagne-moi voir Neville !

Blaise soupira et suivit la princesse avec le petit groupe et Pietro. Les cinq se retrouvèrent face à Neville accompagné de Ron, d'Hermione, de Luna et d'Harry sous le regard de tout les élèves et professeur ou presque.

-Neville, dit la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Liz, dit le garçon plus calmement.

-Comment tu vas ? Encore merci de m'avoir aidé à fuir l'hôpital !

-Bien merci et toi ? Pas de problème, Liz, je comprends que tu te sentais mal.

-Bien. Tu es vraiment une bonne personne Neville, ne laisse personne dire l'inverse, dit Liz en souriant.

Neville hocha la tête en souriant et présenta ses amis.

-Bonjour Liz, dit Ronald Weasley.

Le regard chaleureux de Liz se glaça et elle fusilla le garçon du regard.

-Vous êtes priez d'appelé la princesse ou par son titre ou par son nom de famille. Il ne vous est permis d'utilisé ses surnoms ou son prénom sans son accord, dit durement Pietro. Surtout une personne comme vous !

Le visage de Ron changea et Liz l'ignora, le regard à nouveau chaleureux.

-Princesse, dit doucement Hermione en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Appelle-moi Liz, je t'aime bien toi. JE suis sur que tu es une chouette fille mais ne laisse pas ta différence t'éloigné des autres.

Hermione regarda la jeune fille, surprise mais lui sourit.

-Harry Potter ! Dit la princesse. On m'a parlé de toi et tu sais quoi ? Beaucoup de gens voudraient me voir mariée à toi plus tard ! Lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry sursauta et regarda le jeune fille, ahuri.

-Cela n'arrivera bien sûr pas ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis presque sur de pouvoir faire en sorte que toi et … on va l'appelé le poisson arc-en-ciel puissiez être ensemble. Je sais que tu vois de qui je parle et moi aussi je l'imagine.

Harry et Liz rirent doucement.

\- Appelle-moi Liz !

-Enchanté Liz, dit-il.

-Draco ? Tu dis bonjour ! Blaise, Theo et Pansy aussi !

Draco regarda Liz puis soupira.

-Bonjour Pott…

-Draco !

Le blond grogna et dit doucement.

-Bonjour Harry.

Les trois autres répétèrent et Harry répondit.

-Bonjour Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo.

-Et Hermione ! dit la jeune fille en regardant les Serpentards en souriant.

Ils répétèrent leur salutation à Hermione qui le leur rendirent en souriant.

-Et pas à Weasley ! ajouta-t-elle.

Ron ne dit rien mais fusilla la jeune fille regard ce qui lui valu un coup de pied de Pietro. Ron voulut le lui rendre mais Liz lui dit

-Touche à Pietro et je te tue.

La phrase avait été si froide que personne n'osa bouger.

-Bonjour, petite Liz, dit soudainement Luna.

Blaise se raidit et regarda Pietro qui ne réagit pas.

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune fille. J'attendais le jour où je te rencontrerais enfin.

-Fais attention à l'œil, il vous piégera toi et le grand prince. La vérité éclatera lorsque les douze coups de Cendrillon sonneront. Et une fois le secret dévoilé et la fleur glacée, le bien aimé pointera le bout de son nez.

-Merci, Luna, dit Liz en lui souriant doucement.

-Ton heure viendra petite Liz mais reste douce car Le Juste arrivera et son cœur chavirera mais il arrivera ce qu'il devra.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques et sans sens, Luna partit en poussant la chansonnette.

-Bonne nuit Harry, Bonne nuit Neville, Bonne nuit Hermione, dit Liz en leur souriant.

-Bonne nuit Liz, répondirent-ils.

Les autres Serpentards saluèrent les Gryffondors sous le regard de la Princesse. Doucement la Grande Salle se vida et laissa seul Albus Dumbledore, Dumby pour les Serpentards.

-J'ai besoin de cette gamine. Il faudrait que je me débarrasse de l'elfe puis que je la manipule. Elle épousera Ron et Ginny, Harry. Ron sera Empereur de la Russie ! Oui mais il sera difficile… Plutôt Neville, il est naïf et trop gentil en plus, il l'a sauvée, elle sera reconnaissante et lui donnera accès à ses titres et à ses coffres. Harry mourra pour le monde magique contre Voldemort et beaucoup de personnes veulent la mort des Romanov.

Le directeur se leva et rejoint son bureau en riant doucement tout en tenant un Choixpeau grimaçant de douleur et de dégout.

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui lisent ma fiction.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà compris, j'essayerai de publier le jeudi. Bien que, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un mémoire de poisson rouge, donc n'ayez pas peur de spammer -P

Je tiens à précisé que le Sauveur est et restera Harry -) Désolé Neville -P

À la semaine prochaine

Kiss !


	3. Chapter 2 ou L'Agenda D'une Princesse

Le lendemain, Blaise trouva la Princesse dans son lit. Comme durant les vacances, elle serrait sa taille en pleurs. Parfois, Blaise comprenait un mot qui lui échappait. Il sut rapidement que la jeune fille rêvait d'Alexeï.

-Liz, appela-t-il doucement.

Il vit le regard surpris des garçons qui partageait son dortoir, Draco et Théo.

-Liz, appela-t-il plus fort.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent et des larmes coulèrent.

-Il avait dit que l'on ne se quitterait plus, chuchote-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a voulu, répondit-il.

Ce n'est qu'après un long câlin que Liz repris ses esprits et se leva. Elle salua vaguement Draco et Théo et se cacha dans leur salle de bain.

-Elle dormait avec toi, dit Draco.

-Elle est sujet à des cauchemars, répond le basané.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille sortit habillée d'un élégant pantalon noir collant et d'une blouse verte extra large sur un débardeur noir. Elle portait des converses noirs et ses cheveux étaient tenus par le même diadème qu'hier. Même habillée de façon aussi décontractée, elle était resplendissante. Elle fit apparaitre une robe de sorcier noir avec des bordures argentée et parsemée de perles verte et la posa sur ses épaules sans la fermée.

-Je vous attends en bas, dit Liz en ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux.

Le groupe de Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle calmement. Blaise s'était mit à la droite de la jeune fille, Pansy a sa gauche, Draco et Théo était juste derrière. Tout ceux qui les voyait savait qu'une attaque sur la princesse serait vite maitrisée. Elle était protégée par ses amis. Durant le déjeuné, au moment du courrier, beaucoup d'hiboux se posèrent à coté ou à proximité de la jeune fille. Pietro apparut au même moment et récolta les 42 lettres de sa maitresse. Il les analysa et mit de coté les 39 lettres de demande de mariage et tendis les trois lettres restante à Liz.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Mange.

Elle lut la lettre du ministre qui lui demandait de venir le Samedi a 17h30 puis celle de l'oncle de Blaise qui lui demandait des nouvelles et enfin celle de Gringotts qui lui demandait de passer du Week-end. Elle répondit rapidement à Armand Zabini puis assura à la banque qu'elle tenterait de passer. Cela fait, elle suivit les Serpentard à leur premier cours car bien qu'elle soit d'un an plus jeune, elle était au même niveau si pas plus haut. Le cours de runes.

-Avez-vous des connaissances en runes, Mademoiselle ? demanda le professeur.

Pietro sortit l'une des évaluations de runes de Liz et la tendis au professeur qui fut soufflé.

-Vous n'aurez aucun mal à suivre ce cours, lui assura le professeur, heureux.

En effet, le cours se passa sans problème et rejoint son deuxième cours de la journée, histoire de la magie. Liz discuta avec les Serpentards et avec Neville, Harry et Hermione.

Son troisième cours fut Sortilège. Elle entra et s'installa à coté d'Hermione. Devant Harry et Ron. Le cours commença calmement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Filtwick demande à ce que Neville lance un sort de lévitation sur son livre.

-Allons Monsieur Londubat, dit le professeur. Mettez-y un peu du vôtre ! Comment voulez-vous suivre les traces de vos parents avec aussi peu de maitrise.

Liz ferma son livre en un claquement sec et se leva pour être en face de Neville.

-Ne pense pas à la formule, ni au geste, lui dit-elle. Visualise simplement ce que tu voudrais que cela fasse. Imagine par exemple qu'il y a une liane imaginaire qui le porte.

Neville d'abord surpris, fit ce que la jeune fille lui demandait. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, son sortilège partit et réussi dès la première et sans problème. Il regarda la jeune fille et lui sourit. Liz retourna s'assoir et fit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. LE professeur repris laborieusement son cours.

-Miss Romanov, demanda-t-il à la fin du cours.

La jeune fille finit son sac et rejoint le bureau du petit homme.

-Ce que vous avez fait pourrait passer pour un nom respect, dit-il.

-Le fait que vous n'aviez pas comprit la magie de Neville pourrais vous faire passer pour un idiot aveugle et sans intelligence, répliqua la princesse.

-Le fait que vous soyez une princesse ne vous donne pas tous les droits !

-Le fait que vous soyez un professeur non plus, vous vous moquez de lui car il n'y arrive pas mais il est bien plus puissant que vous ne le penser et si vous ne faites pas attention, il pourrait vouloir se venger et mal tourné comme l'un de vos anciens élèves, Tom, si je me rappelle bien.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta le professeur.

-La Russie me suivra et je suivrai Neville, dit-elle. Je suivrai ce que je penserai bien et je pense que vous vous trompez de voie, professeur. La vengeance peut être désagréable.

Sur ces mots, Liz partit à son cours suivant. La semaine passa tranquillement et bientôt, vendredi arriva. Au matin, durant le déjeuné, une lettre du ministre Russe arriva à Dumbledore qui la lut puis se dirigea vers la princesse.

-Iélizavéta ? demanda-t-il. Les ministres de la magie Russe et Anglais vont arriver dans quelques instants pour parler avec vous.

Liz sursauta et finis son thé avant de se lever et de transformer ses vêtements en une magnifique robe beige avec des bordures argentée. La jupe était ouverte sur une seconde jupe où était brodée une multitude de roses dorée. Ses manches débutaient sur le haut de ses épaules et tombaient sur le sol. Dans le creux de son cou, une chaine apparut avec un médaillon en émeraude. Un magnifique ceinture dorée entoura ses délicates hanches et plusieurs bagues apparurent sur ses doigts mais avant que quiconque ne puisse les voir, elle déposa des charmes sur certaine n'en laissant que quatre. L'une était celle de la maison Romanov, la reconnaissant comme la chef. La seconde était une bague royale qui était légué de génération en génération depuis des années. La troisième était finement travaillée, c'était une pierre de lune sur une bague d'argent. La dernière était un simple anneau émeraude, on aurait dis une bague de fiançailles.

-C'est … demande Blaise en pointant la dernière bague.

-Oui, dit Liz avec un sourire triste. Il me l'avait offert la vieille.

Blaise fit un sourire triste mais ne dit rien. Il respectait la personne qui avait offert cette bague à Liz, tout comme il l'a respectait elle. Avant que Dumbledore ne puissent faire un commentaire, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et les ministres entrèrent. Liz s'avança d'une démarche royale. Le ministre russe s'inclina devant elle.

-Igor, dit-elle doucement.

-Votre Altesse, répondit-il.

-Relevez-vous.

Le ministre obéit et regarda sa princesse avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Votre mère nous avait prévenus que ce seriez vous et le Prince Nikolaï qui changerait tout, dit-il.

-En bien je l'espère, répondit la jeune fille.

Igor hocha la tête bien que dans son esprit, c'était clair, sa princesse suivrait le bon chemin. Lorsque 17 ans auparavant, l'ancien ministre russe avait reçu une lettre avec le cachet de Romanov, il avait comprit que le monde des sorciers changeraient. Cette lettre expliquait que la lignée vivait toujours et que bientôt, les Romanov referont surface et qu'ils comptaient sur le ministère. Aussi, lorsque Igor avait appris la nouvelle, il avait appelé l'ancien ministre et avait rejoint saint-mangouste mais malheureusement, le ministère anglais avait voulus « protégé » la princesse et quand il avait enfin pus entrer dans l'hôpital, la princesse avait disparut.

-Cornelius Fudge, salua Liz.

-Elizabeth Romanov, répondit Fudge en dévisageant la jeune.

-Vous êtes priez de l'appelé Son Altesse, intervint Pietro.

-De plus, ajouta Blaise en se levant et se mettant au coté de la Princesse. Si vous vous étiez renseigné, ne fusse qu'un petit peu, sur la Princesse, vous auriez sus qu'elle porte le doux nom Russe de Iélizavéta et que vous êtes priez de ne point déformé son prénom par vos anglaiserie.

La salle retint son souffle. Fudge s'indigna tandis que le ministre Russe salua Blaise d'un hochement de tête.

-Blaise Zabini, le présenta Liz, mon conseillé, vous comprendrez donc que quoi qu'il dit, il est protégé par moi-même et ma famille. Vous ne pouvez pas le toucher pour quoi que ce soit. Pas même vos histoire de … Mangemort. Sauf si, bien entendu, vous souhaitez une guerre contre moi ?

-Et contre la Russie entière, ajouta Igor.

Par cette phrase, Igor faisait comprendre que Liz était reconnue comme une supérieur par rapport à lui et qu'il lui apporterait tout son soutien dans ce qu'elle entreprendrai. Fudge n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu pourtant évident.

-Vous … Vous êtes sous la responsabilité du ministère anglais, dit Fudge. Vous …

-…êtes une citoyenne anglaise ? Je peux vous assurez que non, je ne le suis pas, certes, je me suis retrouvée quelque peu dans une mauvaise passe mais je me suis fait sauvée par Neville Londubat qui, il me semble, est un héritier sang-pur qui ne fait pas partie du ministère. Ce qui fait que j'ai une dette envers lui mais pas envers vous. Ensuite, je réside en Angleterre non sur votre territoire mais dans ma famille. Ce qui fait que non, je ne suis pas sous vos ordres ou décrets quel qu'ils soient. Je suis Russe et je suis héritière avec mon frère à qui vous devez déjà beaucoup de mal. Je pourrais vous faire tomber mais je ne le ferrais pas. Du moins pour l'instant mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous obéisse et oubliez déjà tout les plans que vous aviez prévu pour moi. J'espère que j'ai été assez claire !

Il y eut un long silence dans la Grande Salle. Avant que fou de rage et de honte, le ministre anglais ne parte à grand pas suivit d'Albus. Le ministre Russe tendit son bras à la princesse.

-Puis-je votre Altesse m'entretenir avec vous et votre fidèle conseillé ?

La jeune fille lui sourit et accepta le bras. Blaise les conduisit à la Salle sur Demande. Arrivé là-bas, Igor sourit à la jeune fille avant de lui donnez une lettre.

-C'est la preuve que vous êtes la Princesse de Russie. Avec ce papier, rien ne peut vous être refusé, que ce soit une frontière ou une demande. La Russie vous fait confiance.

-Je ne souhaite pas prendre votre place, dit alors Liz. Déjà car je ne suis la plus âgée, ensuite, bien que le ministère anglais soit déplorable, le russe me semble correct. Et bien que j'aie de petites propositions et des idées, vous restez le ministre.

Igor remercia sa princesse.

-Tu en as trop dévoilé, dit Blaise, en disant que tu résidais dans ta famille. Fudge va demander à Dumby où est allée ta lettre et il te reliera à moi.

-La lettre leur dira seulement ou j'étais. Elle ne leur dira pas avec qui. Mais c'est vrai, je me suis emportée. Pour ma défense, ajouta-t-elle, il voulait que je l'épouse car cela ferait de lui un des hommes les plus influents et riche de la terre.

-Legimencie ? demande Blaise.

-Pietro me l'a dit, avoue la jeune fille mais c'est ce que Armand lui a dit « Surveille toute personne ayant une idée de mariage avec elle et préviens moi et elle ! »

Blaise ria et après avoir discuté avec le ministre, celui-ci partit. Laissant seul, Blaise et Liz.

-Tu l'as fait pour que je sois protégé, dit Blaise après un long moment. Me nommer conseillé.

-Je sais qu'Armand ne commettra aucune gaffe mais que cette histoire te rend hors de toi et que ton emprisonnement me rendrait malade.

Blaise se tut puis serra la petite princesse dans ses bras.

Le Samedi, Liz et Blaise se levèrent vers 11heures et s'habillèrent rapidement. Ils avaient passé leur soirée avec les Grahams et s'étaient excusé pour l'interruption de leur mariage. Liz leur avait offert en compensation un voyage à Venise. Ce matin, ils allaient visiter le Manoir Zabini et y restait pour le diner. Puis ils iraient à la décoration de Neville pour son sauvetage suivit d'un bal en l'honneur de Liz.

En arrivant dans le manoir Zabini, Blaise fut littéralement écrasé par son père.

-Oh mon chéri ! Tu as tenu tête au ministre ! Espèce d'idiot ! Et si Liz ne t'avais pas protégé ! Qu'es ce qu'il se serait passé ? Hein ? Dis-moi ?

-Papa, rigola Blaise, calmes-toi, je vais bien.

-Je te remercie Liz, si tu n'étais pas là, cette empoté de Blaise aurait eu un allés simple pour Azkaban.

-Je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire, oncle David, assura Liz. Mais sans Blaise, j'aurais sûrement déclenché un incident diplomatique.

-Cela doit être un truc de Zabini, dit un homme en entrant.

-Oncle Armand, dit Liz en le serrant conte elle.

Armand Zabini était le jeune frère de David, père de Blaise. Il était d'ailleurs à peine plus âgé que son neveu. Blaise partait sur ses 15 ans alors qu'Armand n'avait encore que 18 ans. Ce qui faisait que ces deux là faisaient souvent des bêtises. Armand était jeune et beau. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Sa peau était tannée par le soleil d'Italie où vivait le reste de la famille Zabini. Il était rieur et farceur mais pouvait être d'un sérieux exemplaire. C'était lui qui avait appris l'étiquette à sa nièce.

-Comment ça va ma toute belle ? demande-t-il en l'observant pour être sur de ne voir aucune blessure.

-Je vais bien Armand, regarde !

Liz fit plusieurs sur elle-même en souriant. Après s'être assuré que sa protégée se portait bien, ils passèrent à table. David Zabini était âgé de 37 ans et se portait bien. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux verts à la différence de son petit frère. Bien que plus petit qu'Armand, il restait un grand homme. Sa peau était elle aussi tannée par l'Italie. Il était très protecteur envers son fils, sa nièce et son frère. D'un naturel joyeux, il aimait la vie mais pouvait faire preuve d'un sérieux implacable.

-Où est Ororo ? demanda Liz au dessert.

Ororo était la femme de David Zabini. Une manipulatrice qui tuait ses maris pour l'argent.

-Elle est partie, répondit David. Tu lui as vraiment fait peur la dernière fois.

-Je lui ai juste dit que si je te retrouvais avec la moindre égratignure, je la tuerais.

-Et si elle allait dire à tout le monde sur toi ?

-Elle ne pourrait pas, la magie protège mon identité ainsi que celle de ma famille. À chaque fois qu'Ororo tenteras de parler, elle en oubliera ses mots et ressemblera à une folle.

Blaise sourit et la conversation continua comme si de rien n'était. À 3 heures 30, Blaise et Liz laissèrent les deux hommes pour rejoindre le ministère de la magie russe. Ils y furent accueillis par Igor qui leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie. On demanda à Liz de décoré elle-même Neville ce qu'elle accepta. Ce fut donc elle qui, habillé d'un magnifique robe dorée, s'avança vers Neville en souriant.

-Pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, pour ton courage et ta maitrise. Pour ta loyauté et ta modestie. Moi, Iélizavéta Romanov, Princesse de la Russie, Descendante direct d'Anastatia Romanov, je te décore et te reconnais comme un sorcier russe. Je te promets protection et aide. Je t'offrirais l'asile et tuerai tes ennemis. JE serais ton allié et ton amie. Ainsi par Magie Magistra, toi, Neville Londubat, Héritier de la famille Londubat, je te promets tout ceci.

Liz posa sa main sur la poitrine de Neville et une lueur dorée les illumina. Sur son vêtement, pendant un instant, Neville put apercevoir les armoiries des Romanov. Il sourit à Liz qui le conduisit vers le ministre qui le remercia au nom de la Russie.

-Neville ? demanda la jeune fille après la cérémonie, il y a un bal ce soir, cela te dirais d'y assister ? Il aura beaucoup d'autre gens mais tu pourras faire connaissance.

-Je viendrais Liz, dit-il. Enfin si Dumbledore accepte.

-Viens on va lui demander, dit-elle.

-Il est là ?

-Bien sûr !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Oui, je sais, dès la troisième partie mais bon, je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité – bien loin même.

J'espère que cette partie vous auras plus.

Bonne semaine à vous

Kiss


	4. Chapter 3 ou L'agenda D'Une Princesse P2

La salle de bal était bondée. Chacun attendait la princesse. Tous savaient qu'elle allait arriver dans quelques instants car son elfe avait prévenus le ministre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut. Vêtue, d'une robe de bal jeune très pâle et dorée. Encore une fois, ces clavicules étaient exposées. Les manches de la robe étaient d'un tissu transparent pailleté de doré. Sur ses hanches, reposait une ceinture dorée ressemblant vaguement à un foulard noués et dont le deux bout effleurait le sol. Sa jupe dorée flottait autour d'elle telle une vague et ses cheveux étaient délicatement remontés en un chignon d'où s'échappait des mèches. Ce qui attira le plus le regard fut le diadème reposant sur la tête de la princesse, il était éclatant et magnifique mais surtout simple. La princesse était au bras de Blaise Zabini habillé dans les tons verts et de Neville Londubat qui avait opté pour du sombre. Ils descendirent les escaliers puis le ministre russe se dirigea vers la princesse et les deux s'élancèrent vers la piste de dance sous les regards émerveillés des invités.

-Vous êtes magnifique Votre Altesse, dit Igor en valsant.

-Appelez-moi Iélizavéta, je vous appelle bien Igor.

Igor hocha la tête et continua la valse. Après un moment, il laissa la princesse à Blaise Zabini. Bientôt, chaque homme voulut danser avec Liz qui lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Neville demanda grâce. Neville emmena la princesse au buffet tandis que Blaise observait chaque personne avec un regard critique et attentif. C'est ainsi qu'il put empêcher un homme de lancer un sort vicieux à Liz. L'homme fut emmené par les aurores russes et la fête continua. À 4 heures lorsque le bal s'acheva, Liz et Blaise rejoignirent un manoir des Romanov en Russie.

-Liz, grogna Blaise.

La jeune fille sortit la tête des cousins et regarda le noir.

-On a quoi cette aprèm ?

-On doit voir Monsieur Malfoy puis aller à Gringotts puis on va au manoir Black.

Blaise soupira et les deux se préparèrent. Grâce à un portoloin, ils purent rentrer en Angleterre. Ils arrivèrent juste en face d'une grande grille d'un noir profond. Blaise qui connaissait assez bien les Malfoy permit à Liz de rentrer. Dans le Hall, il appela Quies, l'elfe des Malfoy. Peu de temps après, Lucius entra dans la pièce.

-Votre Altesse, dit-il en se penchant bas.

-Monsieur Malfoy, répondirent les deux étudiants.

-Puis-je vous invité à prendre place dans le salon ? demanda-t-il en tendant son bras à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci le prit et le suivit jusqu'à un magnifique salon dans les tons crème et améthyste.

-Excusez-moi, dit Blaise en s'asseyant, Narcissa était-elle là ? Ce que Liz doit dire la concerne tout autant.

Lucius appela sa femme qui les rejoint en s'inclinant face à Liz qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle prit place au cotés de son mari et regarda les deux en souriant.

-Bonjour Blaise, dit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien Narcissa et malgré ce que vous pensez, je peux vous assurez que jamais Liz et moi ne sortirons ensemble.

Narcissa fit la moue mais se tendit en entendant Liz dire.

-C'est pour la même raison que je ne pourrais pas me marié à votre fils. Je sais que vous comptiez faire ceci pour lui donner le meilleurs avenir mais j'ai plusieurs raisons qui me pousses à refusez.

Narcissa et Lucius regardèrent la jeune fille, curieux. Liz commença à triturer la bague en argent parsemée d'émeraudes.

-Liz, murmura doucement Blaise.

-C'est bon, dit-elle doucement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu à le dire pour toi alors que là…

-Je sais Liz.

-La ignée Romanov est sur le point de s'éteindre, avoue doucement Liz. Mon frère et moi sommes les derniers à vrai dire. Ma mère s'était cachée de son nom et c'était crée une nouvelle identité, ici en Angleterre. Elle a eu trois enfants. Un en 1977 avec une famille sang pur en France, un deuxième avec un sang pur anglais, bien que ce ne soit pas de bon cœur, elle a été forcée, et puis enfant moi, avec un autre homme. Un homme que vous connaissez. C'est…


	5. Chapitre 3 ou Les Premiers Secrets

Narcissa ouvrait la bouche.

-C'est … étonnant… je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez épousez Draco. Je comprends.

Un couinement sortit de la bouche de Lucius.

-Redites-le, demande-t-il pour être sûr.

-Mon père est Sirius Black, répond-elle.

Nouveau couinement.

-Princesse, demanda Narcissa.

-Appelez-moi Liz et tutoyez-moi.

-Très bien, Liz, fait de même. Hum. L'as-tu dit à Draco ?

\- Non pas encore, je préférais vous prévenir avant. Je veux dire, c'est un choc et je voulais être sûr que vous l'acceptiez avant, voilà quoi.

-Mais où as-tu vécu tout ce temps ? murmura Narcissa.

Liz se tendit et Blaise la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mots.

-Liz ? S'inquiéta Lucius, enfin remis de son choc.

-J'ai vécu chez … chez des gens, dit la jeune fille.

Voyant le regard des deux adultes, elle se redressa sur le siège, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Doucement, des lignes claires apparurent sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle défit le dos de sa robe et l'exposa à Narcissa qui retint un cri. Sur la totalité de son dos, on pouvait voir des lignes blanches semblables à des cicatrices de coups de fouets et aussi, des mots. Tous plus mesquin et insultant que les autres. « Monstre » « Sorcière » « Au buché » « Salope » « Destruction » « M.E.U.R.T ! ». Blaise détourna le regard en mordant ses lèvres, des larmes de colère lui montaient aux yeux. Liz remit le sortilège qui cachaient ses marques refit sa robe.

-Je... Balbutia Narcissa.

Elle sauta de son fauteuil et prit sa nièce dans les bras tandis que celle-ci fondait en larmes. Après quelques secondes, Narcissa sentit la jeune fille s'écrouler.

-Elle c'est évanouie, dit doucement Blaise.

Il la coucha doucement dans un sofa et changea la robe en un Sweat D'Alexeï et un jeans noir. Il fit face aux deux Malfoy.

-Ne le prenez pas en pitié, dit-il alors.

-Elle en a d'autres ? Demandes doucement Lucius.

-Oui, sur les bras et le restes c'est effacé. Narcissa ?

La femme hocha la tête.

-J'ai une faveur. Liz, n'as encore eu aucun lien avec une femme. Ma mère étant binh… Elle. Et Pansy bien trop jeune. Elle n'a pus interagir qu'avec des hommes adultes et mon père et mon oncle pensent que parler avec une femme lui ferait du bien. Enfin si cela ne vous dérange pas !

Narcissa sourit doucement.

-Je serais ravie de tenir ce rôle, dit-elle.

-Liz avait prévus de vous parlez de certaine chose mais … Donc je vais le faire. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je la connais. Eh bien Liz est aussi ma cousine.

-Pardon ? demanda Lucius.

-Mon grand père, Alessandro Zabini, a eu une aventure avec une autre femme que ma grand-mère. Il y a eu un enfant et cet enfant était la mère de Liz, expliqua Blaise.

-Comment…Comment vous vous êtes connu ? JE suppose que cela ne dates pas des vacances.

-Non, la première fois que l'on c'est rencontré, j'avais 10 ans et elle, 9. Elle est apparue dans le jardin en pleurant. Armand, qui avait 15, l'a consolée et s'en est occupée jusqu'à ce que mon père et moi rentrions. Elle a raconté sa vie à Armand sans vraiment dire pour les blessures. On a apprit qu'elle était notre cousine car quelque instant après qu'elle ne soit arrivée, une lettre que mon grand père avait écrite est apparue. Elle expliquait qui était Liz et grâce à cela, nous l'avons initié. On lui a apprit tout ce que l'on savait. Mais elle disparaissait souvent et revenait en pleurs et en sang. Il n'y a qu'a Armand qu'elle à tout expliquer. Elle venue jusqu'à ses 13 ans puis du jour au lendemain, on ne l'a plus vue. On savait qu'elle était en vie mais pas où elle était.

Blaise s'interrompis un moment en soupirant. Il posa sa main sur la cheville de sa cousine et la massa.

-Ses moldus en avaient marre. Ils l'avaient attaché avec une chaine. Il s'amusait à tiré dessus et a frapper Liz. On pense que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé la chaine. En tout cas, un jour, elle réussi à se détaché et elle a essayé de transplanté après nous avoir prévenus. Mais elle était fatiguée et elle s'est retrouvée dans l'océan où Neville l'a sauvée, termina Blaise.

Narcissa ne dit rien mais une vraie colère animait ses yeux. Lucius mordit violemment ses lèvres.

-Et les moldus ? demande-t-il doucement.

-Armand et son père prévoient une vengeance.

-Vous pouvez leur dire qu'ils auront mon aide, dit Lucius avec un sourire.

Blaise sourit.

-Alexeï, gémit Liz en hoquetant.

Elle ne se réveilla pas mais une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Qui est Alexeï ? demanda Narcissa.

-Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est en-dehors d'Alessandro et d'Armand et je ne l'ai apprit qu'il y a quelque temps. Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il est mort.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Ils parlèrent de sujet plus léger avant que Liz ne se réveille perdue.

-Bonjour Liz, dit doucement Narcissa alors que les garçons parlaient Quiditch. Que dirais-tu d'une petite ballade ?

Liz sourit. Elle se leva et suivant sa tante. Le jardin était grand et beau. Narcissa conduisit Liz jusqu'à un banc caché dans la Roseraie. Elles s'y posèrent.

-Blaise nous a un peu parler, dit l'ainée.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Liz. Merci.

Narcissa regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

-De ne pas me regarder avec pitié ou même dégout.

-Oh Liz, pourquoi je te regarderais ainsi ?

-Je me suis laissé battre pendant 14 ans, dit doucement la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas t faute, tu étais une enfant et tu en es toujours une.

-Narcissa, je peux te parler franchement ? demande Liz après un silence.

-Bien sûr, je suis là pour cela. N'aie pas peur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour être une princesse. Je veux dire, j'ai 14 ans et je suis toute seule, mon frère ne me connait même pas et …

-Respire Liz, dit Narcissa en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. C'est normal que soit dépassée. Si un jour tu as besoin de calme, n'hésite pas et viens ou va voir Draco. Tu n'es pas toute seule, il y a Blaise, son père, son oncle et son grand père, il y a Lucius et moi ainsi que Draco. Il y a tes amis et le ministre russe. Quand à ton frère tu devrais lui en parler mais seulement quand tu es prête car sinon tu perdras tes moyens. N'aie pas peur de te reposé sur les autres. Tu es bien entourée, Liz. Ca ira, j'y veillerais.

Liz sanglota dans les bras de Narcissa avant de se calmer. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux au manoir, plus proche.

Vers 4 heures, Liz et Blaise prirent congé et partir vers Gringotts. Arrivé là-bas, ils furent accueillis par un gobelin qui les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau immense.

-Votre Altesse, dit un gobelin en entrant. Je suis Renivaï, je suis le gobelin de la famille Romanov depuis que votre père m'a conseillé à votre mère.

-Maitre Gobelin, répondit Liz.

Le gobelin sourit à Liz avant de s'assoir à son bureau en face des deux adolescents.

-Si je vous ai proposé cette entrevue, c'est pour être sûr que tous les détails sont bien complet pour que vous n'ayez de mauvaise surprise. Tout d'abord, votre père a demandé à ce que vous soyez son héritière. Vous serez donc la Lady Black dès vos 17 ans.

-Et mon frère, je veux dire, il est plus âgé et …

-Sirius Black a insisté. Il a dit que étant une Princesse, vous aviez le droit de détenir le rôle de Chef des Black, il a ajouté que quelques soit là où il est, il croira en vous.

-Il est passé récemment, comprit-elle.

Le Gobelin sourit et deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la banque. Un portoloin les conduit juste devant un manoir.

-C'est là que tu habitais ?

-Oui, j'ai passé 3mois, ici.

-Tu penses qu'il est là ?

-Je l'espère.

Après être entré et avoir signalé sa présence, Liz dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son père n'était pas là. Malgré son envie, elle ne visita pas le manoir et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

Draco faisait face à son meilleur ami et à la princesse.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? demande-t-il.

-J'ai été voir tes parents aujourd'hui, dit Liz. Je leur expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais et voulais pas t'épouser.

-Ah…

-Et ils m'ont dit que je pouvais te le dire. Alors voilà, ne crie pas. Mon père est Sirius Black, ce qui fait de moi ta cousine.

Draco se figea et regarda Liz.

-Tu … Black ?

-Oui, je … Black.

Draco sourit et enlaça la jeune fille.

-Je suis content, je ne voulais pas t'épousé.

-Je sais que t'es amoureux, dit la jeune fille avec grand sourire.

-Blaise ! s'indigna Draco.

-C'est pas Blaise, c'est tellement voyant que voilà.

Draco rougit et Blaise explosa de rire.

Les jours passait et Liz fatiguait. Blaise s'inquiétait pour sa cousine. Son regard était fatigué et des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Draco tentait de faire manger Liz dans la salle commune quand Blaise dit :

-Tu devrais prendre le week-end. Vas chez Armand ou chez Narcissa. Tu iras mieux après. En plus c'est lundi que les autres écoles arrivent.

Liz regarda ses cousins et se tendit.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle.

-C'est faux, Liz.

-Je…

Blaise regarda Liz qui commença à s'affaissé.

-Il est mort, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant.

D'un regard, Draco fit sortir tout le monde de la salle.

-Il est mort et j'ai rien pus faire. Il était là et puis…

Draco et Blaise l'enlacèrent ensemble. Les larmes de Liz continuaient à coulé avec force et des sanglots la bousculaient. Blaise sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en voyant l'état de sa cousine. En regardant Draco, il vit celui-ci en larmes. Il frottait le dos de Liz en chuchotant des mots réconfortant. Liz finit par se calmer et s'endormir dans les bras des deux garçons.

-Je vais prévenir ma mère, dit Draco.

-Laisse, répondit Blaise, je vais le faire et annuler ses rendez-vous.

Draco hocha la tête et porta Liz sur ses genoux où il l'a berça doucement. Blaise revint et lui dit que Narcissa les attendait dans le Hall de Poudlard. Draco prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta. La tête de la jeune princesse reposait sur son épaule, ainsi, il pouvait entendre les mots qui lui échappaient parfois. Il crut comprendre que la personne morte était Alexeï et qu'elle manquait à Liz. Qu'elle le voulait près d'elle.

-Liz !

Draco se retourna vers la source du bruit et découvrit Neville qui courait vers eux. Blaise l'arrêta et lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait fait une crise de nerf.

-Oh, dit Neville. Où vous l'emmenez ?

-Elle va se reposé quelques temps chez moi, dit Draco.

Neville hocha la tête, il était au courant de l'arbre généalogique de Liz. Ou en tout cas d'une partie. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Neville ?

Le trio se retourna pour découvrir Harry et Hermione.

-Liz ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Après leur avoir expliqué la crise de nerf, Harry fit la moue et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liz, je suis sur que quoi que tu entreprennes tu le fais à merveille.

Il posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille puis partit en souriant doucement à Draco. Les deux Serpentards se regardaient surpris par le geste d'Harry. Puis un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Draco et il continua son chemin en souriant niaisement. Blaise rigola et salua Neville avant de le suivre.

-Draco, dit Narcissa en les voyants arrivés.

Bien que certain pourrait penser qu'elle était froide, tout les sangs-pur avaient entendus l'inquiétude et le soulagement dans sa voix. Narcissa prit Liz dans ses bras d'un geste presque maternel et regarda les deux qui lui expliquèrent implicitement la situation.

-Elle se surmène, dit Draco.

-Elle a peur de ne pas faire bien, alors elle fait trop. Elle risque de craquer si cela continue.

-Je la remettrais d'aplomb, promit doucement Narcissa.

Elle salua les garçons puis disparut avec Liz. A peine fut-elle partie, que chacun inventait une histoire autour de la jeune fille évanouie et de la mère de Draco qui la prenait. Les plus récurrente étaient que Draco livrait la princesse aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou que Liz était un Mangemort ou même que Narcissa allait forcer Liz à épouser son fils.

Liz se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Son premier reflex fut d'analysé la pièce. Elle se calma bien vite en remarquant, Narcissa la tête dans un livre. Doucement, elle repoussa les couvertures qui la recouvraient et Narcissa fut à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Liz, dit-elle.

-Bonjour Narcissa. Comment ?

-Tu as fait une crise de nerf et Blaise et Draco ont pensé qu'un week-end au calme te ferais du bien.

Liz sourit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en les essuyant.

Narcissa prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Chut, dit-elle. Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de craquer.

-C'est juste que … C'est…

Narcissa ne dit rien et caressa les cheveux de sa nièce.

-Tu as tout ton temps, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Liz respira profondément et se calla contre sa tante.

-La première fois que je l'ai rencontré j'avais 9 ans, c'étais un jour juste après que j'ai été voir Blaise. On a parlé. Parfois, il venait et m'aidait dans le jardin sans que personne ne le voie. Il était super gentil. Le jour de mes 10 ans, il m'a emmené dans un manoir et il m'a parlé de sa famille. Il m'a dit que son père avant de mourir lui racontait comment il avait rencontré sa mère qui était une Romanov et comment elle avait eu les deux autres enfants. Il m'a dit qu'il avait longuement cherché ses frères et sœur. Puis il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que j'étais sa petite sœur. Il ne pouvait pas me garder mais il m'a promit qu'on se verra souvent. Le 2 novembre 1992, alors qu'il participait à un tournoi des trois sorciers, il est mort en aidant une autre concurrente. J'étais dans le public et il m'a sourit lorsque le géant l'a gobé. Et j'aurais pus… Je …

Narcissa serra Liz dans ses bras.

-Il m'avait donné les clés de son manoir et cette bague, dit la plus jeune en lui montrant l'anneau argenté parsemé d'émeraude. Il m'a dit que comme cela, quel que soit la façon dont j'ai changé et quelque soit le physique que j'aborderai, il me retrouverait.

Merci de lire mon histoire encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard bien que un peu tard.

À la semaine prochaine

Kiss !


	6. Soucis

Comme certain de vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai eu un petit problème. En effet, j'ai mis le chapitre 4 au lieu du chapitre 3. J'ai donc réglé ce petit problème.

Désolée

Kiss


	7. Chapitre 4 ou La coupe de Feu

Liz était revenue Poudlard de bien meilleur humeur. Elle s'était excusée auprès de ses cousins et leur avait expliqué la raison. Le soir même, les deux écoles étaient arrivées. Bien que Liz n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. Durant le souper, les filles de Beaux-Bâtons et les garçons de Dumstrang entrèrent et s'installèrent. Le directeur fit un discours sur le tournoi des trois sorciers bien que Liz n'écoutait pas. Elle pensait à Alexeï, vendredi cela ferais deux ans. Deux ans qu'il est mort.

-Liz ? demande Blaise. On y va.

Liz hocha la tête et suivit Draco dans la foule.

-Iélizavéta ! Iélizavéta !

Liz se retourna et fit face à Viktor Krum qui lui souriait.

-Viktor, le salua le princesse en souriant doucement. Comment va la baleine ?

-Elle va très bien quoi qu'elle fût assez mal en voyant ta photo.

Liz rit gentiment. Elle se dirigea accompagnée de Blaise et Draco vers les élèves et le directeur de Dumstrang. Celui-ci sourit à la princesse qui se glissa dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Igor, dit-elle, joyeusement.

-Bonjour Liz, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Je vais toujours bien et toi ?

-Je te surveille comme il me l'avait demandé.

Liz sourit tristement. Elle salua ensuite chaque élève qui s'inclinait devant elle jusqu'à un garçon aux cheveux aussi sombre qu'un corbeau et aux yeux d'un gris terne.

-Andrew, le salua-t-elle.

-Iélizavéta.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est à moi de te demander cela, répond le jeune homme.

Ils s'affrontèrent avec des regards aussi noirs jusqu'à ce que les deux explosent de rire tandis que des larmes commencèrent à couler. Le garçon prit Liz dans se bras et les rires se muèrent en de profond sanglots.

-Il serait fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenue, lui dit-il.

-Il t'aimait tellement.

-Il t'aimait aussi.

-Il m'a donné cela pour toi, murmure-t-elle en lui tendant une petite boite.

Andrew prit la petite boite en velours bleu et ouvrit la boite. Un hologramme en sortit. Le garçon face à eu était d'une beauté envoutante. Il avait de beaux yeux verts au reflet doré entouré d'un rouge sanglant. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux et un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres. Il prit la petite boite dans ses longs doigts et fit face à Andrew et Liz.

-Bonjour, commence-t-il. J'ai enregistré ce message pour que quand Liz te le donne, il te parvienne où cas ou. Il est mit à jour pour montrer à quoi je ressemble. Je suis trop fort, hein ? Rit-il puis il reprit sérieusement : Andrew Naï Armin KoddaKaïn, Héritier de la famille KoddaKaïn, mon amour. Aujourd'hui en ce jour, je te remercie de toutes les belles années que l'on a passée ensemble et je veux le hurler, le dire au monde entier. Je t'aime. Aussi pour être sur que tu reste au près de moi. Je te demande de me rejoindre dans la vie. Je te demande de lier nos essences ensemble. De partagé notre magie, nos envies, nos moments de bonheurs et même ceux de malheur. Andrew je t'aime et je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire. La demande la plus importante de ma vie. Pour que tu dises un oui, je suis prêt à renoncer au titre de Prince Héritier de la Russie. Je suis prêt à renoncer à ma fortune, a moi gloire et à la vengeance de mes ancêtres, je suis prêt à abandonné toutes les luttes que je soutiens. Alors s'il te plait, mon amour, mon aimé, l'homme de ma vie, l'essence de ma magie, mon ancre, mon compagnon. Epouse-moi.

Un silence emplit la salle. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Andrew alors qu'il tendait la main vers l'image Alexeï agenouillé devant lui.

-J'accepte, dit-il doucement en caressant les cheveux de son fiancé. JE t'aime tellement.

L'hologramme sourit avant de disparaitre. Liz sourit en laissant des larmes coulé.

-Oh putain, murmura Blaise cassant la magie du moment.

Liz et Andrew partirent dans un rire hystérique.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Blaise. Tu viens d'accepter la demande en mariage d'un mort, mec.

-Et j'en suis fière, dit Andrew.

-Je te lierais à la famille Romanov, promit Liz.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et observa les deux jeunes. Ce garçon qui était apparu était le frère ainé de la princesse et il était mort. L'élève de Dumstrang venait d'accepté de se marié à ce mort. Alors que le vieux citronné réfléchissait, une lumière dorée apparut autour de l'annuaire droit d'Andrew. La bague représentait une épée enroulée autour comme pour protégé le doigt. La lame de l'épée était parcourue par des écritures et des petites pierres améthyste.

Alors que les élèves de Dumstrang partaient vers leur bateau en discutant de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté, Liz demanda l'autorisation pour pouvoir emmené Andrew et Viktor dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Avec l'accord des deux directeurs, Liz emmena son beau frère et son ami vers les cachots.

Couché dans un des lits du dortoir, Andrew observait la bague qu'Alexeï lui avait donnée. Il se souvenait avec précision des dernières paroles qu'il avait échangées avant sa mort.

Flash-back.

Un ombre passa la porte de la froide chambre d'Andrew et s'approcha doucement du lit, réveillant ainsi son occupant.

-Alexeï ?

-Chut, répondit le garçon en se couchant à coté de son petit ami.

-Tu devrais dormir ! Demain tu vas faire le con juste pour prouvé à un idiot que tu me mérites. Je m'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. JE t'aime, tu m'aimes et cela me suffit.

-Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

-Tu as toutes ma confiance mais je n'ai pas confiance en ton humanité, je sais que tu préfères sauvés la vie de quelqu'un au détriment de la tienne.

-Très bien, monsieur KoddaKaïn, alors si je suis blessé ou mort, mes dernières volontés sont que je t'aime, que Liz t'intègre à la famille, que tu la protèges, qu'elle te protège et que vous ne m'oubliez pas !

-Tu es con, Alexeï, dit Andrew nichant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami.

-Ah oui ?

Alexeï embrassa la clavicule de son petit ami et le reste de la nuit ne fut pas si reposante que cela.

Fin du Flash-back.

Andrew se redressa dans son lit. Dans le lit à sa gauche, il vit Liz dans les bras de Blaise. Il savait que Blaise ne savait pas tout et cela le bluffa car il savait que le noir suivra la petite princesse partout là où elle irait.

-Andrew ? demanda Liz en frottant ses yeux. Ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Liz, dit-il, dort tu vas être fatiguée demain.

-Okey, murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Andrew sourit. Oui, il protégerait Liz de tout, il ferait ce qu'Alexeï ferait pour elle.

-Bonne nuit Liz, souffla-t-il en se couchant.

Le lendemain, le sujet de discutions étaient les personnes qui se présentait au tournois. Liz, Draco, Blaise, Andrew, Blaise, Pansy et Théo rejoignirent Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ron, bien que ce dernier fût souvent de coté. Viktor avait été rappelé par Igor Karkaroff. Vers 5 heures, le petit groupe alla jusque la coupe de feu pour voir leur ami mettre son nom dans la coupe. Liz lui sourit et dit :

-Puisses-tu faire honneur à la Russie.

Viktor s'inclina face à sa princesse puis regardèrent les jumeaux tenter de mettre leur nom sous les rires de beaucoup.

-J'aime beaucoup ces ceux-là, rit la princesse.

Harry lui sourit et lui expliqua quelques blagues et farces faites par les jumeaux.

-Votre Majestueuse…

-…Altesse !

Le groupe se retourna vers les deux jumeaux qui s'inclinaient trop bas pour que ce soit sérieux. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond et embrassèrent les mains de Liz. Ce fut le début de beaucoup de plaisanterie entre eux. Le groupe riait de bon cœur et cela jusqu'au souper.

Les participants de Dumstrang et de Beaux-bâtons étaient déjà sélectionnés et chacun attendait avec impatiente celui de Poudlard. Dumbledore attrapa le papier, le lut et cria.

-Harry Potter !

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle avant que des cris s'installent. Liz attrapa la main d'Andrew en chuchotant des non.

-Andrew, dis moi que j'ai mal entendus.

Mais Andrew ne put rien dire. Harry se leva choqué et alla rejoindre les autres. Liz étouffa un cri avec sa main. Andrew lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Mais alors que la salle se remettait à peine, la coupe sortit un second nom. Albus fronça les sourcils et l'annonça.

-Iélizavéta Romanov !

Les cris reprirent de plus belle tandis que Liz se figeait.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Andrew…

-Vas-y, Liz, dit-il doucement. Ca doit être une erreur, une simple erreur.

Liz se leva et d'un pas mal assuré rejoint Harry, Viktor et Fleur. Lorsqu'elle entra, Viktor se précipita vers elle.

-Liz ?

Harry se rapprocha et regarda le teint pâle de la princesse. Des larmes menaçaient et son souffle était erratique. Harry prit la jeune fille dans les bras mais elle se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Promet ! Promets-moi de ne pas mourir !

Harry regarda la jeune fille, perdu, mais il promit. Les trois directeurs ainsi que le ministre anglais et le ministre des jeux.

-Liz, s'écria le Igor en prenant l'adolescente par les épaules.

-Igor, souffla la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas… Je ne veux pas… Alexeï…

Et elle fondit en larmes, cachée par Igor, Viktor et Harry. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Igor. Il était là lorsque Alexeï avait disparut, c'était lui qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'elle avait hurlé, lui qui l'avait empêchée de sauter par-dessus les barrières pour aller le chercher. Maintenant, il l'a réconfortait alors qu'elle allait subir ce que son frère avait subi.

-Ça va aller Liz, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, dit-il. Pas toi, pas maintenant.

Liz se calma et effaça ses larmes. Viktor leva la bulle d'intimité qu'il avait lancé autour d'eux et Igor regarda les ministres.

-Je demande l'extraction de la Princesse de ce tournoi.

-Puis-je en savoir les raisons ? demanda Fudge, heureux d'avoir une revanche sur la princesse.

-La Princesse n'a pas l'âge pour le faire, dit Igor, froidement.

-Monsieur Potter non plus, souligna madame Maxime.

Une longue discutions suivit durant laquelle il fut évident que ni Liz ni Harry ne pouvait quitter le tournoi.

Liz rejoint le dortoir des Serpentard très tard. Ne voyant ni Blaise, ni Andrew, elle se coucha aux côtés de Draco qui se réveilla. Voyant les yeux plein de larmes de sa cousine, Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la colla à lui. Cette nuit-la, Liz ne fit que des cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres, elle revoyait Alexeï qui mourait, elle voyait la lumière dans les yeux de Harry disparaitre. Elle se réveilla en pleurs collée à un Draco qui lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants.

-Ca va aller, Liz, ça va aller.

Il ne lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait, de quoi elle rêvait, il l'a réconfortait juste.

Lorsque Liz rejoint la Grande Salle, elle fut huée, tout comme Harry. Tous le regardaient avec des regards noirs et personnes ne l'approchaient à sa table. Aussi Liz alla le chercher et le tira jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Harry vit dans les yeux de Liz son moral bas, il vit qu'elle était beaucoup plus fragile que jamais. Il lui sourit doucement et les deux mangèrent. Proche et solidaire.


	8. Chapter 5 ou 2 novembre

_**Chapitre 5 ou 2 Novembre**_

Ce matin là, l'entrée de Liz avait fait sensation. Elle était arrivée habillé en noir. Une magnifique robe noire sans aucune tache de couleur en dehors de sa bague d'émeraude qui brillait de mille feux. Son regard était dur et ses traits fatigués. Tous comprirent que ce n'était pas la journée ou presque tous. Andrew était arrivé avec l'allure d'un prince vampire, lui aussi tout en noir. Sa bague de fiançailles renvoyant des taches de lumière dans toute la salle. Aucun des deux ne mangea et aucune personne ne vint les dérangé. Durant les cours, aucun n'écoutait, ni ne faisait attention. Sur leur sillage, on pouvait voir une aura de tristesse. Ce que certain ne comprenait pas.

C'est durant le diner que cela dégénéra. Liz triturait la nourriture tandis que les autres Serpentard, Andrew et Harry mangeait. Ron arriva suivit par quelques autre garçons.

-Alors Son Altesse teste le look gothique, aujourd'hui ?

Andrew sursauta vivement. Il fusilla Ron du regard et voulu parler mais Harry se leva.

-Tu es con, dit-il simplement.

-Comment oses-tu ! s'indigna le roux.

-Tu as tellement peu de culture que tu ne sais pas que le noir est une couleur de deuil ? lui demanda Blaise en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la princesse.

Ron rougit et dit avec dégoût.

-La petite princesse a besoin de ses petits ami pour se protégé ? Tu donnes tes faveurs au quel ? À moins que tu ne les donnes à tous ? Tu les donnais aussi au fantôme de l'autre jour ?

-Tait-toi ! ordonna Liz.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que ta réputation se ternisse ? Rentrer dans un tournoi ne suffit plus à toi gloire ?

Soudain, toutes les bougies s'éteignirent. L'air se fit étouffant. La seule source de lumière venait de Liz. Une Liz enragée, une Liz en pleurs, une Liz qui souffrait. Elle se leva doucement et fit face au roux qui semblait étouffer.

-Écoutes-moi bien, dit-elle d'une voix à la fois tellement froide et tellement triste et douloureuse. Sais-tu ce qu'est le deuil ? Le fait de perdre la personne qui te donnait le plus d'espoir pour vaincre une folie qui s'approchait doucement, qui tentait de s'insinué en toi ? Le fantôme que tu as vu lundi était une de ces personnes, je l'aimais et elle m'aimait. Je l'aimais et je suis fière qu'il a demandé Andrew en mariage et tu sais pourquoi ? Car c'est homme était Alexeï Alessandrovitch Romanov. Ce n'étais ni mon petit ami, ni mon amant, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Alexeï était mon frère. Le grand frère qui m'a initié à ce monde. Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans qu'il est mort. Deux ans. Et il est mort dans un tournoi des trois sorciers. Alors tu comprendras bien que je n'ai jamais souhaité être dans ce jeu stupide. Maintenant, tu va retourner manger comme un bouffon et me laisser tranquille ainsi que Harry. Compris ? Sinon, il est possible que tu rencontres des problèmes de taille.

Liz se retourna et partit. Lorsqu'elle eu passé les limites de la grande salle, les bougies se rallumèrent doucement. Les Russes se levèrent en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Ron et partirent. Andrew se leva à son tour et regarda Ron.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, dit-il d'une voix douce mais cruel. Tu viens de provoqué la Princesse de la Russie, devant une école Russe et devant sa famille. Tu viens aussi de la traiter de catin et de profiteuse. Tu as aussi parlé du sujet Tabou. Que Liz te traine ou non dans un duel magique, tu viens de te mettre à dos le plus grand pays du monde. De plus la famille de Liz est tellement grande que certaine personnes de sa famille font partie de la mafia magique ou non magique. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que tu es mort, Ron Weasley. Tu es mort et enterré. Te cacher dans les immenses jupes de ta mère ne servira à rien. Nous te trouverons.

Et il partit. Le silence de la grande salle se fit plus oppressant. Les Serpentard fusillaient Ron du regard tout comme chaque table de la grande salle. Ce fut ensuite Harry qui se leva et qui parla.

-Tu as dépassé les bornes Ron. J'espère que tu en es conscient ? D'abord avec ta jalousie puis avec ton idiotie. Tu n'es avide que de pouvoir et de reconnaissance et tu en viens à oublier le respect et l'amitié. Sur ce coup là, tu es sans moi.

Il se tut et avança vers la grande salle avant de s'arrêté et de dire sans regarder Ron.

-N'approche plus Liz, ni les Serpentards, ni moi, ni Hermione.

Et il partit. Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se ratatina. Elle se leva et suivit Harry en silence.

-Herm… commença Ron.

-Désolée Ron mais tu as été trop loin et cela fait un moment que je cherche à m'éloigné de toi. Tu es violent et instable.

Sur ses mots, elle remonta ses manches et montra à tous les bleus qui trônaient sur sa peau pâles.

La seule chose à laquelle pensait Andrew était Liz. Il monta les marches du dortoir des Serpentards et regarda au bout du couloir la porte de chêne. Doucement, il entrouvrit la porte et regarda. Liz était là, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre en face de la porte. Entre son lit et celui de Blaise. Le bas de se robe s'étalait sur le sol. Ses genoux collaient sa poitrine et son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle regardait les eaux aussi troubles que son cœur et que son esprit. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'effaça du dos de la main et fit un sourire tremblant.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Andrew ne dit rien. Il savait que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin. De parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, de s'excusé pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute.

-Il me manque tellement, murmure-t-elle. J'aurais pus. J'aurais du. J'avais juste à tendre la main. Il suffisait que je pointe ma main vers lui et que je l'appelle mais… J'ai eu peur et j'ai rien fait. Il m'avait promit qu'il resterait toute sa vie avec moi. Qu'il m'aiderait. Qu'à nous deux… Qu'à nous deux on remonterait les Romanov là où ils devaient être. On devait créer des institutions pour les enfants, on devait refaire la justice, on devait refaire le monde. Rompre les préjugés. Aider les autres. On devait refaire le monde !

Liz avait crié sa dernière phrase.

-Sans lui, continue-t-elle en s'affaissant. Cela n'existe plus. Je ne suis pas assez dort. Je ne suis pas assez obstinée. Ni assez forte ni même intelligente. Je suis juste Liz. Juste Liz. Je ne suis pas Iélizavéta Alessandrovna Romanov. Elle, elle n'existe pas, elle est fausse. Elle est masque précaire qui c'est brisé. C'était un rôle qui n'a plus de sens sans lui. Je n'ai plus de sens sans lui. Je ne suis qu'une petite fille. Et je souhaite oublier. Fais-moi oublier Andrew. Renvoyes-moi chez _eux_ et retrouve la vie tranquille à laquelle tu aspirais. S'il te plait Andrew. Je t'en supplie.

Liz fondit en larmes et son front rencontra la vitre. Elle sanglotait si fort que cela faisait du mal à Andrew. Il s'avança dans la pièce et rejoint sa belle-sœur.

-Je ne le ferais pas, Liz, lui souffla-t-il doucement en prenant sa main. Et tu le sais. Tu veux te punir pour quelque chose de stupide. Tu veux te punir pour le choix d'Alexeï. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il le savait. Et il savait aussi que tu étais Liz et juste Liz. Mais Liz est aussi Iélizavéta. Tu es forte, tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es butée et tu es tout à fait capable d'être une Romanov. Tu es une Romanov. Il n'y a pas un jour où Alexeï ne me parlait de toi et de tes progrès. Il me disait sans cesse que tu serais la meilleure, il me disait que tu serais la plus parfaite des Princesse que le monde n'ai jamais connu. Que tu serais la plus juste mais la plus douce. Que tu serais la plus courageuse mais la plus humble. La plus forte mais la plus faible. Et pour finir, Liz, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as ta famille, tu m'as moi. Tu as Nikolaï qui bien qu'il ne le sache, te soutient et t'attend avec impatience. Alors, Liz, ma Liz, je t'assure que tu y arriveras. Tu redoreras le nom des Romanov et tu aideras à la reconstruction de ce monde.

Pour ceux que ca intéresse, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant ce chapitre.

Toujours est-il que je voulais m'excusé pour les bugs de la semaine dernière. Vraiment désolé. Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que je viens de finir l'écriture du onzième chapitre et donc que j'avais un peu d'avance et que l'histoire va bientôt bien avancé.

Bref

A la semaine prochaine

Kiss !


	9. Chapter 6 ou Les Dragons

_**Chapitre 6 ou Les Dragons**_

Le matin de la première épreuve, Liz semblait détendue. Harry lui avait dit que c'était des dragons la veille au soir et depuis, elle souriait. Andrew et Blaise savait pourquoi et ils avaient hâte de voir ce spectacle.

Après que Harry ai vaincu son Magyar à pointe, Liz rentra dans l'enclos et fit face au dragon qui l'attendait. Un Fury ténébreux. Les dragonniers avait refusé mais le ministre avait insisté. Les Fury étaient de sale bête. Ils aimaient le sang et la mort, la destruction était leur prédilection. Mais les Fury Ténébreux étaient pire. Ils étaient le mal. Même Voldemort semblait les craindre. À raison. Les pouvoirs d'un Fury Ténébreux sont intarissables. La seule personne connue à avoir réussi a approché un Fury ténébreux ces 3 derniers siècle est Charlie Weasley. Pourtant, Liz entra dans cette arène avec un sourire confiant. Elle sourit au dragon et tous la virent déboutonné la chemise qu'elle portait. Habillé, d'un simple top et d'un pantalon, la jeune fille s'avança. D'un geste de la main, elle fit disparaitre un sort et une cicatrice apparut sur la clavicule gauche de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait tout à fait à sa place sur la peau de la princesse russe qui sourit à nouveau au dragon. Le Fury Ténébreux observa l'humaine qui s'approchait de lui en portant la Marque et il s'inclina face à elle.

-Redresse-toi, fier dragon, dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce qui surprit le dragon.

Seule une autre personne avait porté cette cicatrice et elle profité de son pouvoir contre les dragons jusqu'à sa mort.

-Petite humaine, la salua le dragon dans sa langue. Je sens venir de toi un pouvoir des plus remarquables.

-Le pouvoir n'est rien sans le respect et l'amour, répondit la jeune fille dans la même langue.

Le dragon hocha la tête, respectueux pour la jeune fille qui parlait une si vielle langue.

-Puis-je connaitre le nom de la personne qui à eu la Marque ?

-Je me nomme Iélizavéta Romanov, répondit la jeune fille.

-J'ai entendus parler de toi. Je suis RaïKnorlovinek, dans mon monde, cela signifie Enfant du soleil.

-Enchantée, RaïKnorlovinek, tu gardes des œufs et parmi ceux-là, il y en a un qui n'est point le tien. Pourrais-tu me la donner ?

-Je sais que cette œuf n'est pas le mien, enfant, mais je te l'offre. Prends-en soin.

Le dragon se pencha et attrapa l'œuf entre ses dents avant de la posé dans les mains de la jeune fille.

-Puisse le ciel être à ta grandeur, le remercia la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Et puisse le sol que tu foules te grandir.

Le dragon se pencha et posa un des ses crocs sur la tête de la jeune fille. Les dragonniers s'approchèrent pour être sûr que celle-ci allait bien mais d'un geste, elle les repoussa.

-Au revoir, murmura la jeune fille. Puis-je avant mon départ, t'aider ?

-Au revoir, si tu pouvais dire au dragonnier Charlie que j'adore ses pommes rouges, dit le dragon. Et passe me voir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se tourna vers les dragonniers.

-Lequel de vous est Charlie ?

Un roux s'avança.

-Il aime tes pommes rouges.

Charlie sourit et rit doucement avant de sortir des pommes de sa poche et de les donner au Fury. Liz sourit et salua le dragon une dernière fois avant de partir. Les gens accueillir la princesse avec de grands cris et des applaudissements.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que la jeune fille allait rejoindre sa table, Albus fit appeler la princesse.

-Votre performance à l'épreuve était magnifique, dit-il.

-Celle d'Harry était bien plus impressionnante, répondit la jeune fille.

-Vous avez battu un Fury Ténébreux.

-J'ai discuté avec lui, corrigea la jeune fille.

-Vous…

-Liz !

Les deux se retournèrent pour faire face à un Blaise essoufflé. Le regard de celui-ci convainquit la jeune fille de le suivre sans question. Dans l'entrée de Poudlard, deux hommes attendaient en jetant des regards méfiant à toutes les personnes présentes.

-Oncle Armand ? Oncle David ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Liz ! s'écria Armand en la serrant.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il. Voldemort à été mis au courant que tu étais ici. Il sait aussi que tu es une Zabini et il a envoyé des gens contre toi au manoir. Il faut absolument prévenir ton père et surtout te mettre en sécurité. Tu entends Liz ?

Liz regardait son oncle complètement choquée. Le manoir avait été attaqué par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait laissé filtré une information. Une panique pur monta dans son corps alors que le sol commençait à tremblé et les objets à explosé.

-Liz !

Les cris étaient étouffés. Ses oncles avaient été attaqués par des Mangemort. Tout cela parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ses moldus. Par sa faute, une partie de sa famille avait été attaquée. Sa panique grandissait de seconde en seconde puis elle sentit un massage sur sa nuque qui la réconforta et bientôt, elle reprit le contact avec la réalité. Ses oncles réparaient les dégâts tandis qu'une personne la massait. Fatiguée, Liz se laissa aller contre le corps derrière elle. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de s'endormir c'est l'étreinte d'un homme et une odeur de soleil, de poivre et de pommes caramélisée

Oui, je sais, je suis un peu en retard mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : je me suis brisée les doigts…littéralement. Du coup, je suis un peu en galère parce que c'est ma main droite et que je suis droitière.

Bref, voilà.

Reviews : DetectiveRan008 : Moi aussi, à l'écrire je pleurais. Alexeï est mort dans un genre tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est expliqué à la fin du chapitre 3 ( Les premiers secrets) et on parle à nouveau dans le chapitre 4 ( La coupe de feu) et dans le 5 (2 novembre).

Merci pour ton reviews

Kiss


	10. Chapter 7 ou Les Douzes Coups de Minuit

_**Chapitre 7 ou Les douze coups de minuit.**_

Liz s'était réveillée le lendemain à l'infirmerie. Sa magie avait complètement détruit le Hall du château et beaucoup la regardait avec une certaine admiration et une légère crainte. Armand et David avait dus partir quelques jours plus tard vers l'Italie pour prévenir le reste de la famille Zabini que tout commençais. Les jours avait passé et Liz s'entrainait sans relâche. Elle ne se laissait aucun repos. Alors que beaucoup cherchait la signification de l'œuf, elle n'avait même pas encore commencé. Sa peur de tout raté et de voir sa famille décimée la poussait vers la perfection.

À l'annonce du bal, il avait suffit d'un regard avec Andrew et ils y allaient ensemble. La semaine du bal, Liz avait laissé la pression se relâché. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa famille et tout allait bien. Elle respirait.

Lorsqu'Andrew vit la princesse descendre les escaliers de la salle de bal, il reteint sa respiration.

-Si tu la voyais, Alexeï, de jours en jours, elle s'embellit, murmure-t-il.

Tous fixaient Liz qui descendait les marches soutenue par son cousin dévoilé. Sa robe était d'un argenté pur. Comme toujours, ses clavicules étaient exposées et ses manches frôlaient le sol. Sa taille était mise en valeur et les jupes tombaient en une cascade qui scintillait à chaque pas. Une chaine surmontée d'une pierre de lune brillait de mille feux sur sa poitrine tout comme celle de son diadème qui retenait les boucles de la jeunes fille. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage et sa peau pâle.

-Iélizavéta, la salua son cavalier.

-Andrew, lui répondit-elle.

-Je te la confie, dit Blaise en souriant avant de rejoindre son rendez-vous.

Les deux se sourirent et ouvrirent le bal avec les autres champions. Alors qu'Harry se démenait tant bien que mal, Liz semblait volée avec Andrew. C'était la première fois qu'on les voyait danser ensemble mais c'était un spectacle tout à fait plaisant.

Il était près de 11 heures lorsque les deux sortirent pour saluer Alexeï. Liz sourit aux étoiles et leurs demanda de protéger sa famille tandis qu'Andrew priait pour revoir son fiancé et pour que Liz soit heureuse. Durant plusieurs instants, ils partagèrent leur souvenir du décédé et le firent revivre par leur rires et leur larmes.

-Liz ?

Les deux se tournèrent pour découvrirent Harry qui souriait doucement.

-Hey, le salua Andrew avant de partir.

Liz lui sourit et il s'assit à leur coté. Liz se posait une question depuis longtemps et elle voulait la posé à Harry mais il n'était jamais seul depuis sa réconciliation avec les Gryffondors.

-Tu sais où est Sirius ?

Harry sursauta et regarda la jeune fille surpris.

-Je…

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal, ajoute-t-elle. Je veux juste lui parler.

Harry regarda la jeune fille à la recherche d'indice avant de lui prendre la main et de la tiré vers son parrain. À l'entrée de la caverne où était caché Sirius Black, Harry hésita.

-Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? demanda une voix venant des profondeurs de la grotte.

-Quelqu'un voulait te voir, dit Harry, je lui fais complètement confiance.

D'abord septique, Sirius Black apparut face au deux jeunes. Il serra Harry contre lui puis fit face à la jeune fille. En le voyant, son cœur se serra. Il tendit la main vers puis le recula. Il ne méritait pas de la touché. Liz attrapa la main de l'homme et la posa sur sa joue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'ai cherché, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Tu n'étais pas à la maison.

Sirius sourit doucement à Liz, à sa fille.

-La maison m'est interdite.

-Je t'autorise à y aller.

-Je serais loin.

Liz observa son père, elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité. Elle voulait qu'il soit bien.

-Papa, souffla-t-elle soudain faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

Sirius étouffa un sanglot avant de serrer la jeune fille contre lui. Sa fille était à nouveau là. Elle était revenue. Elle était à nouveau à ses coté. De son coté, Liz revoyait les pauvres souvenirs qui lui restait de son père, ceux qu'elle avait pus récupéré grâce a de difficile session de Legimencie. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une brosse qui démêlait tendrement ses cheveux. Elle se rappelait du vent lorsqu'il l'emmenait sur son balai. Elle se souvenait des histoires qui lui racontaient sur les Romanov. Elle se rappelait lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses grands frères qui la protégeront et elle fondit en larmes.

-Il est partit, sanglota-t-elle.

Sirius se tendit mais serra sa fille. Il savait pour Alexeï, tout comme il se doutait pour son enfance. Il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre une personne chère. Il avait vu la mère de Liz morte, il avait vu sa famille l'abandonné puis apprit la mort de son frère par un Mangemort. Il savait que cela faisait mal.

-Ca va aller ma puce, dit-il. Je suis là. Papa est là, Lizette. Papa est là.

Harry regardait son parrain et Liz. Celle-ci, pour la première fois depuis qu'il al connaissait, ressemblait à la jeune fille 13 ans qu'elle était. Sirius la tenait comme si elle allait s'crouler s'il lâchait. Les sanglots de Liz résonnaient tristement de la grotte. Des larmes jaillirent dans les yeux de Sirius tandis qu'Harry retenait les siennes. Même le deux novembre, il n'avait pas vu à quel point cela avait touché Liz.

Lorsque la jeune russe se reprit, on entendit sonner les douze coups d'une horloge lointaine. À travers les vestiges de ses larmes, Liz sourit.

\- La vérité éclatera lorsque les douze coups de Cendrillon sonneront, murmura-t-elle.

Harry releva la tête à ces mots. Il les reconnaissait. Liz lui prit la main et celle de Sirius. Le trio disparut et réapparut dans un salon richement décoré.

-Bienvenus au Manoir Romanov, dit Liz en s'asseyant doucement. Je crois qu'il est temps de tout avouer.

Sirius hocha la tête et Harry les regarda, perdu. Liz appela Pietro et lui demanda de quoi se sustenter puis ils s'installèrent dans le sofa.

-Ma mère était une Romanov, commença Liz. Son nom russe était Katerina Romanov.

-J'ai rencontré Kate à Poudlard, continua Sirius en fixant sa tasse de thé. Elle était la sous une fausse identité. Elle était puissante et très intelligente. Vers ses 16 ans, elle a rencontré Sébastien de Clermont. Seb était un bon gars. Ils ont finis par sortir ensemble. Le jour de ses 17 ans, elle a remarqué qu'elle était enceinte. Paniquée, elle l'a dit à son père et à Seb. Les deux l'ont aidé et elle a accouché d'Alexeï. Seb et elle s'en sont occupés de la façon la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Ce n'est qu'au 7 mois d'Alexeï que Seb et Kate ont comprit qu'ils ne s'aimaient d'un amour romantique. Cela n'a pas les a pas empêché d'être les meilleurs parents pour Alexeï. Quand elle a eu 18 ans, Dumbledore et un homme l'ont forcée à se marier avec l'homme en question. 3 ans après la naissance d'Alex, Kate a accouché du bébé de l'homme. Elle ne l'aimait pas, l'homme pas le bébé, le bébé, elle l'aimait vraiment. En faite, quand elle était enceinte, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et je suis tombé amoureux. J'osais ne pas lui dire car je pensais que c'était mariage d'amour. Mais après la naissance de Nikolaï, elle est venue en pleurs car son mari l'avait frappé. Elle pleurait. Et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

Sirius sourit à ce souvenir tandis que Liz essuyait une larme. Harry regardait les deux sans comprendre pourquoi ils lui racontaient cela. Sirius sourit et continua son histoire.

-Kate est souvent revenue après mais j'étais assez proche de son mari pour ne pas qu'il nous soupçonne. Et Iélizavéta est arrivée sans que le mari le sache. Kate avait fait un déni de grossesse. Personne n'a jamais sus. Liz vivait avec moi. Puis 3 mois après sa naissance. Ils sont morts. Kate et son mari. Je me souviens avoir embrassé Liz et lui avoir dit que je reviendrais bientôt. J'ai trouvé son mari en bas de l'escalier puis Kate au sol. Elle était morte dans la chambre de Nikolaï et lui avait disparut de nos vies. J'aimais Kate d'un amour fou et elle était morte dans mes bras. Elle semblait dormir en dehors de ses yeux ouverts. Je me souviens avoir pleuré puis j'étais plein de Haine. Et à cause de cette haine, j'ai été séparé de Liz et de Nikolaï.

-Nikolaï Romanov, dit Liz, ou de son identité anglaise, Harry Potter.

….

Je suis en retard… Gros désolé ?

Je pourrais donner plein de raison mais ca serre trop à rien donc voilà…

A partir de maintenant, il y aura plus de Harry comme vous vous en doutez

Kiss !


	11. Chapter 8 ou La Famille

_**Chapitre 8 ou Famille…**_

Couché dans son lit, Harry réfléchissait. Il était Nikolaï Romanov. Sa mère ne s'appelait pas Lily Evans mais Katerina Romanov. Elle n'était pas une enfant de moldus mais une sang pur. Et il avait une famille. Il avait une putain de grande famille. D'un geste, il repoussa les couvertures de son lit et prit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Lorsque Liz lui avait avoué son identité. Il avait à peine réagit, trop choqué. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulut pour le manque de réaction et lui dit qu'elle avait eu la même avec Alexeï. Puis elle avait ordonné à Sirius de rester là, tout en lui donnant un porte-au-loin infini. Elle avait reconduit Harry chez les Gryffondor en lui disant qu'ils en parleraient l le lendemain.

En arrivant devant la porte de salle commune des Serpentards, Harry se sentit bête. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant.

-Potter ?

Harry se retourna et vit Blaise Zabini arrivé, visiblement crevé.

-Je suis venus voir Liz, dit Harry.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ? À Alexeï ?

Blaise sursauta. Il regarda fixement Harry et hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à le suivre. Blaise le fit s'assoir dans un des fauteuils prés de l'âtre et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool.

-Elle t'a tout dit ? Se renseigna-t-il.

-Elle m'a juste raconté pour notre mère enfin son histoire résumée.

-Très bien, dit Blaise. Je ne sais pas si on devrait en parler sans elle mais si tu as des questions légères, je t'écoute ?

-Draco n'est pas son petit ami, ni toi ?

Blaise s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'alcool.

-Nan ! s'écria-t-il. On est ses cousins.

Harry le regarda choqué puis prit une gorgée d'alcool. Une grosse gorgée. Et il n'était pas habitué.

-Je suis le cousin de Draco ?

-Non, pas toi mais Liz oui.

-Ouf, murmura Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec mon cousin !

Blaise hocha la tête puis sursauta.

-Hein ?

Harry rougit violemment et dans l'espoir d'oublier ce qu'il venait de lâcher, reprit de l'alcool.

-Racontes tout à ton cousin préféré ! Dit sournoisement Blaise en s'approchant du brun.

En descendant avec Draco, Liz ne s'attendait pas à voir Harry et Blaise couché dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tout les deux très peu élégant.

-Blaise ? Appela Liz. Harry ?

-Qu'es-ce que dira le poisson arc-en-ciel en apprenant son surnom, dit Blaise en sortant la tête de l'oreiller avec un air douloureux mais hilare.

-Blaise ! S'indigna Harry en essayant de se redresser avant de s'écrasé au sol.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit choupinou, rit le basané, je ne dirais rien.

Harry fit mine de bouder sous les yeux de sa demi-sœur, ravie et de Draco, gêné.

-Tenez, dit la jeune fille en leur tendant des potions anti-gueule de bois.

-Tu es ma cousine préférée ! Dit Blaise en saisissant la fiole.

-Je suis ta seule cousine, répliqua Liz en faisant la moue. Et pis, je préfère Draco à toi.

Blaise se redressa et coursa la princesse dans toute la salle commune en hurlant à la trahison.

-A l'aide, cria Liz en riant. Draco !

-Tu t'es mis dans la bouse toute seule, répondit le blond en s'asseyant au côté d'Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Liz ? demanda soudainement Harry. Es-ce que Sirius devient mon beau-père ?

Liz s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa course, laissant le soin à Blaise de l'éviter, et se tourna vers son demi-frère.

-Je crois, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors que le calme revenait doucement, un hibou délivra sa lettre à Draco qui en un instant se mit à paniqué.

-Merlin ! S'écria-t-il. Ranger tout ! Vite !

Le petit groupe regarda le blond se mettre à tout ranger et à lancé des sorts de soin partout. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que tous comprirent. Les flammes se teintèrent d'un vert et le couple Malfoy en sortit. Lucius observa son fils qui souriait bien trop fort pour paraitre sincère.

-Draco, le salua-t-il. Quelques choses ne vont pas ?

-Il y a Harry Potter, remarqua Narcissa. Oh mon dieu ! Il y a Harry Potter ! Tu t'es enfin dévoilé mon chéri ? Je peux programmer le mariage. Oh ! Tant d'amour !

Tous virent Draco se glacé en un instant tandis qu'Harry se brisa le cou en tournant sa tête vers le blond.

-Maman…

-Vous avez déjà eu des rapports ? J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes protégé ! Gronda Narcissa.

-Hum… Madame Malfoy, intervint Harry. Ma présence, ici, aujourd'hui, à la base, est due à Liz.

Narcissa se tut et regarda le brun. Elle le fixa longtemps, détaillant ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau légèrement dorée, ses cheveux corbeaux et surtout son pyjama bleu avec des oursons.

-Je vois, dit la femme. J'espère néanmoins que votre goût de la mode grandira avant de le mariage.

Harry se mit à bafouillé et puis voyant le regard encourageant de sa sœur, il se mit dans la peau d'un prince russe et dit :

-Mon goût pour la mode, je n'en aurais pas besoin lorsque je me marierai avec Draco, tout ce dont j'aurais besoin c'est d'une pensine pour pouvoir revivre chaque instant quand il ne sera pas à mes côtés.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle commune. Draco avait la bouche grande ouverte car non seulement Harry venait de faire ses preuves devants le couple Malfoy mais en plus il venait d'avouer implicitement son amour. Liz souriait, fière de son frère, avec une hâte que le couple se forme. Blaise était lui aussi bouche bée. Le couple Malfoy était indéchiffrable. Soudain, Narcissa se tourna vers son mari.

-Je l'aime bien, dit-elle.

Lucius soupira mais sourit à son fils pour le rassuré. Soudain, Liz se leva et prit sa tante dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma puce, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-J'adore Noël, répondit la jeune princesse.

-J'ai l'impression de connaitre ce pull, dit alors Lucius, je dirais même que c'est celui de Draco et que ce foulard est à Blaise.

La jeune fille sourit à son oncle avant de lui aussi le serré dans ses bras.

-J'ai vu Papa, annonça la jeune fille.

-Quand ? Comment ? Il va bien ? Que fais-t-il ? demanda Narcissa.

-Hier, Harry m'a amené à lui, il avait l'air bien, je l'ai laissé au Manoir Romanov, énuméra la jeune fille.

Il y eu un silence puis Liz leva la tête.

-Ah et au faite, Harry est Nikolaï.

-Liz ! Le tact, s'indigna Blaise. Je pensais qu'Armand t'en avais parlé !

-Mon père n'avait aucun tact, j'ai dus hériter, dit simplement Liz.

-Tu… demande Draco à Harry.

-Ouais…

-Vous n'inquiétez pas, intervint Blaise, si vous êtes ensemble, personne peut rien, dire vous n'êtes pas lié par le sang.

Il y eu un silence puis Draco prit la main d'Harry et partit dans les dortoirs.

-Je crois qu'on les a gênés, dit Narcissa.

-J'en suis même sur, rigola Lucius en s'asseyant à coté de sa nièce.

Ce qui était surtout sûr pour Lucius Malfoy c'est que depuis que la petite princesse était apparue dans leur vie, tout avait radicalement changé et pour tout avoué, l'aristocrate blond s'amusait beaucoup.

….

Voilà un petit chapitre de transition avant la deuxième épreuve. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ?

À la semaine prochaine

Kiss !

PS : si vous le souhaiter je peux essayé des bonus sur la vie de Katerina Romanov aka Lily Evans Potter

Reviews :

tinetinetina: Effectivement, tout les chapitres n'ont pas la même longueur. Pas faute d'avoir essayé mais voilà, je fais de mon mieux. Désolé. Mais la réaction d'Harry va être encore plus être observée plus tard. C'est un peu une réaction à retardement, je m'inspire un peu de moi pour tout te dire.

En réalité, dans mon histoire, Lily n'est qu'une fausse identité de Kate. Comme expliqué, la famille Romanov se cache parmi le monde en temps qu'enfants de moldus depuis des siècles et elle n'a pas échappé à la tradition.


	12. Chapter 9 ou La Deuxième Tache

_**Chapitre 9 ou La Deuxième Tache**_

Debout au côté d'Harry, Liz cherchait Neville.

-Liz ? demanda Harry, nerveux. Tu va bien ?

-Où est Neville ? Je suis inquiète. On devait se voir, ce matin, pour que je lui rende un truc.

-Je suis sûr que tout va bien, ok ?

D'un effleurement, Harry essaya de rassuré sa petite sœur. Depuis la visite du couple Malfoy après Noël, de nombreuses choses avaient évolué. Tout d'abord, il était en couple avec Draco. Bien que cela l'ait surpris, il en avait été ravi. Ensuite, il avait eu avec son cousin, son petit ami et sa sœur des cours de noblesse. Bien que depuis la « Révélation », il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'aidait. Il sentait comme quelques choses d'inné en lui se développaient. D'ailleurs, il était décidé à en parler à Liz. Justement Liz, sa merveilleuse petite sœur. Depuis Noël, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Et bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore raconté pour la mort de leur frère ainé, presque aucun secret ne demeurait.

-Au faite, Lizette ? demande le brun, tu vas faire comment ?

-J'ai un secret sur notre lignée, avoua Liz, les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Ah oui ?

-Notre famille s'est liée avec beaucoup de créature, rit-elle.

Juste après, le coup de sifflet retentit et les jambes de sa petite sœur devinrent une magnifique queue argentée au reflet vert. Lorsque lui-même fut dans l'eau après beaucoup de souffrance, il remarqua que Liz l'avait attendu.

-Je pourrais faire ca ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas, pour tout t'avouer, c'est tout nouveau, rit-elle.

-Liz ? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs marines du lac.

-Mmh.

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu notre grand-père ?

-Grand-père… Il s'est isolé du monde dans une cachette que seule Alexeï connaissait. Alors, à moins qu'on n'a un message, jamais on le reverra, avoue doucement la brune.

-Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Dans un souvenir qu'il a laissé à Maman mais sinon, jamais.

Il y eu un silence durant lesquelles deux aperçurent leur amis.

-Neville ! S'écria Liz en nageant plus vite.

Harry la rejoint et observa les autres captifs.

-C'est Gabrielle Delcourt, remarqua la princesse. Et là, Ginny Weasley.

-Hermione, dit Harry en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie mais les sirènes sifflèrent de colère.

-Elles disent que Ginny est celle que tu dois remonter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce serait celle à qui tu tiens le plus.

-C'est juste la sœur de mon ex-meilleur ami, grogna Harry en commençant tout de même à la détaché.

Liz détacha doucement Neville puis regarda Victor prendre Hermione en lui faisant un petit geste.

-L'heure est presque écoulée, dit Liz en regardant Gabrielle.

D'un regard, les deux jetèrent un sort à l'algue qui retenait la française et Liz attrapa les bras des trois captifs et remonta à pleine vitesse. Elle jaillit de l'eau et laissa ses fardeaux après avoir été sûr que Neville tenait Gabrielle. Liz replongea et nagea le plus vite possible.

-Harry !

Son cri retentit dans le lac froid et malgré elle, des souvenirs désagréable remontèrent en même temps qu'une panique effroyable.

-Harry !

Et soudain, elle le vit, flottant non loin d'elle. Ses cheveux formaient un halo sombre autour de sa tête et il ressemblait à un mort. D'un coup de nageoire, Liz était à ses cotés et remontait.

-Harry ! cria-t-elle, une fois à l'air libre.

Remontant doucement jusque la berge du lac la plus proche, Liz suppliait son frère. Ses nageoires disparurent et elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe tout en posant la tête de son frère sur ses genoux.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, pas toi…

Liz explosa en lourds sanglots et doucement, sa langue se délia.

-Il y a deux ans, Alexeï a reçu une provocation. Il devait participer à une version modifié du Tournoi des trois sorciers sinon ça signifiait qu'il ne méritait pas Andrew. Il m'a demandé de venir, il voulait me montrer que parfois, le monde magique pouvait être cruel et stupide. Il m'a confié à Igor, son directeur et est partit concourir. Il était à la première épreuve. Il luttait contre un géant de BulloWorta, une des concourantes s'est fait attrapée et Alexeï l'a sauvée et … Et le géant l'a attrapé à son tour. Il a serré Alexeï tellement fort que… J'ai eu peur et j'ai crié. Igor a du me retenir de rejoindre Alex et j'ai pleuré. J'ai crié. Et là, Alex m'a regardé, il a sourit et m'a mimé un je t'aime. Et tout c'est accéléré, la mâchoire du géant s'est refermée sur mon grand frère et il l'a gobé en entier. Après ça, je suis juste restée là. J'ai sombré ? J'ai laissé le visage d'Alex me hanter. Alors, s'il te plait ne le rejoint pas, parce que je n'y survivrai pas. Pas cette fois. Harry… Nikolaï…

Dans ses bras, le prince russe remua.

-Liz…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la foule des gradins les avait rejoints et Harry lui fut enlevé. Elle reconnu rapidement les bras de Blaise autour d'elle qui l'éloignait de tout ce monde. Harry fut réchauffé et conduis à l'infirmerie, suivit de Liz.

Il était tard lorsque la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle distingua Harry. Assis sur son lit, il l'observait.

-Liz, murmure-t-il.

Un sanglot coinça la gorge de la jeune princesse et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Vacillant, Harry se leva et rejoint le lit de sa jeune sœur. Doucement, il lui parla. Il lui raconta des histoires de ses premières années. Il lui raconta les rares moments joyeux de son enfance et des souvenirs inventés.

-Je suis désolée, murmura la jeune fille. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais… j'avais si peur. Il était devant moi quand il est mort et j'ai… Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura alors le garçon. Je suis sûr que quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve, Alexeï ne t'en veux absolument pas et je suis sûr qu'il est fière de toi.

Le pas calme d'un homme faisait crisser la neige vierge. Il s'arrêta et épousseta sa cape sombre. La silhouette de l'homme était fine et grande. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui volaient lui donnaient un air mystérieux tandis qu'il regardait le château en contrebas. Ses yeux tricolores balayaient le paysage et il expira une buée blanche. Toute sa silhouette hurlait l'aristocratie et le savoir vivre.

-'Tain, ça caille, grimaça-t-il. Y a pas idée de passé d'Australie à ce truc pourri.

Et d'un pas conquérant, il avança et dépassa sans problème les barrières de Poudlard.


	13. Chapter 10 ou L'être aimé

_**Chapitre 9 ou l'être aimé**_

Le petit déjeuné était calme, une fois n'est pas coutume, et les deux Romanov déjeunait tranquillement sous les yeux de leur groupe. Soudain la porte d'ouvrit avec fracas sur un jeune homme. Liz renversa son lait lorsqu'elle aperçu les yeux de l'homme. Des yeux si reconnaissables. D'un vert hypnotisant aux reflets d'un doré pur, le tout cerclé d'un rouge sanglant. Le garçon sourit vers la jeune princesse qui n'attendant plus, se leva et courut sans retenue dans les bras du noiraud.

-Alexeï ? Sanglota la jeune fille. C'est bien toi ?

-Surprise ? proposa le garçon sans lâché la jeune fille.

-Je t'ai vu mourir.

-Le géant m'a gobé, j'ai faillis mourir mais la magie des Romanov a activé un de mes gênes de créature pour survivre. Ensuite j'ai vécu dans un clan pour me faire à mon espèce. Je suis tellement désolé, mon bébé ange.

-Alexeï…

La voix cassée par la douleur sépara les retrouvailles. Andrew fit face à Alexeï. Son regard était empli de douleur, de tristesse et de regret. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Andrew gifla avec force le nouveau venu. Alexeï redressa doucement la tête et observa avec douleur les larmes qui coulaient des yeux gris du jeune russe.

\- Ne me refais jamais ce coup là, Alexeï Alessandrovitch De Clermont Romanov, hurla le garçon avant de se jeté sur les lèvres de son fiancé et de l'embrassé.

Alexeï entoura son fiancé contre lui. Ces deux dernières années, c'est sûrement les deux qui lui avaient le plus manqué. Sa petite sœur souriante aux idées géniaux et l'amour de sa vie drôle et doux.

-Andrew, murmura Alexeï. Je suis un vampire, je ne suis plus un Prince héritier ou …

La seconde clac résonna si fort que Liz fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de sorcier de pacotille ! Je t'ai cru mort ! Tu entends ça ? Je T'ai Cru Mort ! J'ai consolé ta sœur, j'ai pleuré tard dans la nuit, j'ai crié, j'ai hurlé. J'ai détruit la réputation de ses pauvres cons d'organisateur et tu reviens comme une fleur en me disant que je ne suis plus obligé de t'aimer comme quoi tu serais devenu autre chose ? Eh bien je m'en fiche ! Je t'aime ok ? Et si il le faut, j'affronterai Merlin pour pouvoir être avec toi parce que, que tu sois un handicapé, un cracmol un moldu, je t'aime. Tu l'entends celle là, Alexeï, je t'aime.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, le jeune vampire se jeta sur le russe et l'embrassa avec amour.

-Je t'aime, répéta Alexeï. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Iélizavéta effaça les larmes présentes sur ses joues et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

-Un vampire n'a pas le droit de resté à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore.

-Sauf si je le déclare comme Gardien de la Sécurité des Héritiers Romanov, déclara froidement la princesse. D'ailleurs je vous annonce officiellement qu'ayant des obligations, je me vois obligée de quitter les cours. Pour m'aider, j'aimerais que certain élèves m'accompagne, bien sûr, si ils veulent refuser, ils en ont le droit.

Dumbledore l'autorisa d'un geste en fulminant, malheureusement, si la demande était faite correctement, un élève de haute société pouvait demander d'être accompagné par ses camarades.

-Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, énonça la jeune princesse tandis que les appelé se levait et les rejoignais.

Le petit groupe formé suivit les deux Romanov officiel et sortit des limites de Poudlard. Grâce à la bague avec une pierre de lune de Liz qui se trouvait être un port au loin, ils rejoignirent le manoir/ château Romanov.

-Ca n'a pas changé, dit Alexeï en observant sa maison.

-Lizette ? demanda une voix à l'intérieur. Comment tu vas ma puce ?

Sirius Black sortit du Manoir et courut serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Liz explosa de rire en serrant son père.

-Tu vas mieux, remarqua directement l'homme, une part de ta culpabilité est partie.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit doucement Alexeï.

-Salut Lex, dit Sirius. Lex ?

Soudain, le vampire se ramassa un poing dans la figure.

-Papa !

-Sirius !

-Si tu re-meurs pour rien, je te tue ! hurla Sirius.

Alexeï regarda son beau-père avec ébahissement puis il hocha la tête.

-Tous dans la maison, il fait froid dans ce foutu pays, marmonna Sirius. Piero, veux-tu bien nous amené de quoi nous réchauffé.

L'elfe ramena des chocolats chaud pour tout le monde malgré le regard suppliant du seul adulte de la pièce.

-Alexeï, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison mais on en parlera plus tard, ronchonna Sirius.

-Hum… dit doucement Hermione. C'est normal que personne ne s'inquiète que cela ne puisse être le vrai ?

-Excellente question, sourit Alexeï, il y a longtemps, Raspoutine -tout le monde voit qui c'est ?- a jeté un sort sur le sang Romanov, le polynectar ne peut pas prendre notre apparence, ni un sort, ni rien que ce soit.

-Vous connaissez le sort ? S'enquit la lionne.

Alexeï la regarda surpris avant de rire joyeusement.

-Gregori doit la connaitre, dit-il.

-Mais… il n'est pas…

-Si… c'est un vampire, en faite, c'est lui qui est venu me libéré de l'Australie, le chef de clan ne voulait pas ma laisser repartir, j'étais son joyau…

-Je vais le tuer, annonça Andrew en se levant.

-C'est trop tard mamours, rigola Alexeï avant de s'arrêté en voyant la bague au doigt du russe.

Le prince russe la caressa doucement et il sourit doucement au noiraud.

-Tu l'as eue, dit doucement le russe.

-Evidemment, dit Andrew en ne pouvant retenir un doux sourire.

Soudain, tous virent Luna se lever et le souvenir de la demande en mariage prit place autour d'eux. Les deux fiancés se serrèrent les mains en souriant doucement.

-Je suis trop fort, dit Alexeï en effaçant une prémices de larme sous les regards amusé des autres.

-Alexeï, intervint alors Liz en souriant. Je voudrais te présenté Neville Londubat, il a sauvé ma vie alors si tu pouvais être sympa avec lui.

Alexeï se leva et fit un sourire éclatant au garçon.

-J'ai été mis au courant de toute cette histoire et laisse moi te dire que je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma petite sœur, je te dois une dette dont on ne verra jamais le fond.

Et sous le regard amusé de Liz, le russe serra Neville contre lui.

-Voici Luna Lovegood, c'est une Kibaea, présenta ensuite la jeune fille.

-Une quoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Une Kibaea est un genre de voyante mais pas exactement, expliqua Liz, les Kibaea sont très recherchée car elles vivent dans le passé, dans le présent et dans le futur. Elles sont des guides pour les familles royales depuis le début de tout. Bien qu'avec le temps, elles s'attachent de moins en moins de familles car celle-ci les prenaient pour acquise.

-Une des seules familles à nous respectée à toujours été les Romanov, sourit doucement la blonde avec un sourire. Aujourd'hui, je suis la famille Romanov comme mes ancêtres avant moi.

Alexeï salua la Kibaea avec un respect non dissimulé.

-Voici Hermione Granger, une née moldue très intelligente.

Alexeï lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Draco Malfoy, mon cousin par papa, Blaise, le fils du fils ainé de papy.

-Salut les gars, les salua Alexeï.

Blaise lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'ils allaient bien parler plus tard tandis que Draco lui fit un signe bref.

-Et voici… Nikolaï.

Alexeï se désintéressa des autres et se mit face à son petit frère.

-Salut, dit Harry pas sûr de lui.

Pourtant, Alexeï le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-J'arrivais pas à te trouver, avoua l'ainé. Je t'ai cherché, tu sais. Puis j'ai compris que le vieux con t'avais envoyé chez la pseudo sœur de maman et … la maison était sous fidélitas. Je ne pouvais pas venir mais je te jure que je t'ai cherché.

-Je sais, dit Harry en refermant ses bras sur son frère. Liz m'a dit.

D'un geste, Luna poussa la jeune princesse sur ses frères et un câlin fraternel débuta sous les yeux attendris des autres.


	14. Chapter 11 ou Doutes

Chapitre 10 ou Doutes

Assis sur l'appui de fenêtre de sa chambre dans le manoir Romanov, Harry regardait Alexeï et Liz marché dans le jardin. D'un coté, il était heureux que Liz soit mieux. De voir enfin un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres mais… maintenant, qui était-il ? Était-il toujours le frère de Liz ou Alexeï avait repris sa place ? En vrai, Harry avait vraiment peur. Il était l'inconnu dans cette famille.

-Ils t'aiment.

Harry se retourna en sursautant et vit Blaise qui observait par-dessus son épaule. Il s'assit en face de lui et dit :

-Quand Alex à trouvé Liz, elle était au bord de la mort. Sa famille la battait. Ils avaient même finit par l'enchainé. C'est grâce à Alexeï que sa vie à changé. Elle nous a trouvé et elle a trouvé l'envie de ne pas mourir, l'envie de se battre. Elle n'était plus un objet ou une esclave. Elle était une sœur, une cousine, une nièce.

Blaise fit une pause en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de son cousin.

-Quand il est « mort », elle était là, elle était au premier rang. Comme toi lorsque Pettigrow c'est échappé sauf que là, elle l'a vu mourir. Dans sa tête, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle aurait pus le sauver. Ce qui n'était pas possible. Mais elle voulait tellement le croire que sa culpabilité a atteint des sommets. Elle a voulus mourir et elle a accepté la correction de sa famille. Ils l'avaient enchainé dehors. Ne le nourrissant pas. La battant, l'assoiffant. Ils lui faisaient mal et elle voyait ça comme une punition pour avoir laisser mourir Alexeï. Elle avait besoin de ça. Puis un jour, son esprit a eu un sursaut. Elle s'est souvenue de ce qu'il voulait. Il te voulait, il voulait une famille unie. Alors elle s'est libérée.

Blaise observa le visage maintenant ravagé par les larmes de son cousin. Le basané souffla puis prit le brun dans les bras.

-Si je te dis tout cela c'est pour t'expliquer que Liz a besoin de se faire pardonné par Alexeï, bien que ce soit inutile. Et Alexeï veut s'excuser d'avoir abandonné sa sœur. Ils s'en veulent tout les deux et ont eu peur chacun pour l'autre. Liz est forte mais sa faiblesse c'est Alexeï et toi, et le reste de la famille. Après la deuxième tache, elle m'a crié dessus pour avoir de tes nouvelles. C'est seulement quand elle a été sur que tu allais bien qu'elle a acceptée de se faire soigné. Hier soir, Alexeï est venu dans ma chambre pour avoir des infos sur toi pour savoir comment tu allais. Ce que tu aimais, ton état d'esprit. Il voulait savoir quel serait la meilleure approche pour toi. Il avait peur tu sais. Peur de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher. Alors je peux te dire avec certitude qu'ils t'aiment.

Quelques instant après, Blaise se dégagea doucement des bras du brun et sortit de la pièce. De son côté, Harry se tourna vers le jardin. Comme si ils avaient sentit son regard. Les deux se retournèrent et lui envoyèrent un sourire éclatant avant de lui faire signe de venir.

-Merci Blaise, souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre Liz et Alexeï dans le meilleur après midi de sa vie.

…

C'est plus un chapitre intermédiaire mais je le trouvais important alors voilà.

Bonne semaine à vous

Merci pour vos Reviews

Kiss

MamzelleBlackOpium


	15. Chapter 12 ou Révélations

Chapitre 11 ou Révélations

Assis dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry jouait une partie d'échec avec son frère ainé en regardant Liz qui lisait, la tête sur les genoux de Draco. Bien qu'au départ assez réticent, les Serpentards avaient finis par accepter le vampire tout comme ils avaient accepté qu'un Gryffondor squatte. Le fait qu'Alexeï soit un sang-pur, un Romanov et protégé par Liz et Draco aidait probablement. Ainsi qu'il aide volontiers quiconque lui demande. Toujours était-il que ce coin de la salle commune était réservé à ce petit groupe ce que même Severus Snape respectait.

-Liz ? demanda Blaise en entrant.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux fatigués sur son cousin et hocha la tête.

-Le ministre anglais est là et il veut te voir. Avec Alexeï, ajouta-t-il.

Harry regarda sa sœur qui se raidit et se redressa doucement en jetant un regard plaintif à ses ainés.

-JE vous accompagne, dit le jeune prince en souriant doucement à sa petite sœur.

-De toute façon, dit Alexeï en déplaçant une pièce, Harry a perdu.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune brun regarda le jeu en râlant et voyant le regard fier de son ainé, tira la langue. Liz rigola en voyant la maturité de ses grands frères et se leva doucement. Elle changea ses vêtements en une robe simple tandis qu'Alexeï se vêtit d'une manière ressemblant à un mercenaire selon Harry. Les Romanov « officiel » sortir de la salle suivit par Harry, Blaise et Draco.

-Monsieur le Ministre Anglais, salua froidement Liz en entrant dans la grande salle où plusieurs étudiants étudiaient.

-Je crains, Miss Romanov, de ne pouvoir accepté vos dernières actions, attaqua le ministre.

-Je ne savais pas que se reposé dans la salle commune en présence de ses amis proches était interdit, répondit tranquillement la princesse.

-Je parlais plutôt du fait que vous ayez offert l'asile à l'assassin Sirius Black, votre ami Harry Potter, le sait-il ?

-Voyez-vous ça, rit Liz. Je n'ai pas offert l'asile à Sirius Black. J'ai installé mon père à la maison et oui, Harry est au courant.

-Votre …

-Sirius Black est mon père et j'ai une question, où est son procès ? Avez-vous des preuves de son implication dans le meurtre de … du couple Potter ?

-Vous…

-La Russie accorde le bénéfice du doute à tous au contraire de vous, cracha Liz.

-Tout était contre Sirius Black, contra le ministre. Le directeur Dumbledore est celui qui à lacer le sort sur Sirius Black.

-Mon père est innocent, assena Liz.

Le ministre se redressa face à la jeune princesse mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, Alexeï attrapa sa sœur par les hanches et la recula.

-Ne l'approché pas, gronda-t-il.

Le ministre recula de peur et leva sa baguette.

-Vous levez votre baguette contre la famille royal de Russie, cracha Harry en rejoignant son frère et sa sœur.

-Harry mon garçon, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire, dit le directeur. Tu devrais rentrer dans ton dortoir.

-Désolé directeur, dit Harry.

Il se tourna vers sa famille et après un sourire encourageant de son frère ainé et de sa petite sœur, il prononça calmement et sans hésitation les mots suivants :

-Je protège ma famille.

Sa phrase provoqua le tôlés dans la salle qui c'était remplie d'élèves attiré par une nouvelle confrontation entre leur ministre et la Princesse Russe. Le Directeur dut hurler pour récupérer le calme.

-Voyons mon garçon, dit-il. Tes parents ne se sont pas sacrifiés pour que tu fraternises avec…

-Ma mère souhaite très certainement que j'ai trouvé mon frère et ma sœur, dit Harry en fusillant le Directeur du regard.

-Voyons Harry ! S'écria Albus, ils t'ont manipulé pour mieux satisfaire leur objectifs ! Je suis sûr que tu es le fils de Lily et James.

Harry regarda le Directeur qu'il avait tant admiré et sentit un bras se passé autour de sa taille et une main se posé sur son épaule. La main de Liz posée sur son flanc lui donna le courage et celle d'Alexeï lui apporta le support qu'il cherchait. Il savait que quoi qu'il disait, quoi qu'il faisait, sa famille le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout.

-En réalité, intervint Blaise, Lily Potter se nommait Katerina Alessandrovna Romanov. Elle s'est fait passée pour une née moldue. La famille Romanov fait cela depuis des années. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que vous la forceriez à se marier avec cette imbécile de James. Dès qu'elle a eu son héritier, elle a eu plus de liberté. Elle a put enfin voir sa famille et son fils ainé. Puis elle a passé du temps avec son vrai amour. Vrai amour qui lui a fait Iélizavéta.

-Sirius, comprit le Directeur.

-Eh oui vieux fou, Liz est le fruit de l'amour véritable entre une Romanov et une autre famille. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sera la seule à pouvoir prétendre au trône de Russie.

-Quoi ? Demande Liz.

-Seule le fruit d'un amour pur peut accéder au trône depuis que la magie nous a bénis, expliqua Alexeï.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi je suis le fruit d'un amour mais pas d'un amour pur et éternel. En plus je suis un vampire ma puce.

-Tout cela pour dire, continua Blaise, que vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de condamné Liz pour avoir offert l'asile politique à un innocent.

-Nous avons des preuves de…

-Oh bien sûr, cracha Liz, mais vous avez aussi le Véritaserum qui pourrait clarifier tout cela. Alors j'attends une lettre de votre part pour le témoignage sous sérum de mon père.

Alexeï fusilla du regard le ministre et tendis son bras à Liz qui se laissa tiré jusqu'à la porte où elle se retourna et regarda le directeur.

-Dans la mesure où Harry est de notre famille, il viendra en Russie pour les vacances. Et avant de nous déclarer la guerre Monsieur le Ministre, n'oublié que la Russie est le plus grand pays du monde et que sa densité de sorcier est supérieure à celle de l'Angleterre. Sans oublier que mon oncle est donc Lucius Malfoy, qui a beaucoup de pouvoir dans le pays et qui me soutient de tout cœur. Ainsi que la famille Zabini, qui ne l'oublions pas est la notre, est très étendue partout dans le monde et manque de chance pour vous, elle à promis de détruire tout personne blessant la famille. Alors, à votre place, je réfléchirais à deux fois.


	16. Chapter 13 ou Vacance de Pâques

Chapitre 1 3 ou Vacances de Pâques

Les vacances de Pâques approchaient tranquillement et presque deux semaines étaient passées depuis que l'appartenance à la famille Romanov d'Harry avait été dévoilée. Pourtant, beaucoup continuait d'insulté et de « résonner » le Sauveur.

-Hey Potter ! Cria un Gryffondor alors que les trois Romanov entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le diné.

D'un geste assez négligent, Harry le poussa à parler sans lâcher le bras de sa petite sœur.

-Tu sais qu'elle te manipule ? D'abord, elle te fait croire que son frère est mort puis elle vous introduit dans le tournoi pour vous rapprochez et elle te met la main dessus. C'est une Serpentard ! Tu devrais faire attention à elle. En plus, c'est bien connu que les Russes sont des Sorciers manipulateur !

Harry soupira profondément et après avoir fait un sourire de loin à son petit ami, se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

-Très cher, dans la mesure où tu insulte très certainement, l'héritière des Black, l'héritier des De Clermont, l'héritier des Potter, les protégés des Zabini, des Malfoy et d'autres familles assez connue et influentes, les héritiers Romanov, le Princesse Russe et la Russie, j'espère que tu as de très bonnes preuves de ce que tu avances. Ce dont je doute car tout les tests nécessaire ont été fait.

-Je… Les familles Zabini et Malfoy sont des familles de Mangemort, tu sais celui qui a tué tes parents ! Et Black les a vendus !

-Voyez-vous ça, retentit une voix glaciale derrière les trois Romanov.

Liz se retourna et serra son oncle contre elle.

-Oncle Lucius, dit-elle avec un soulagement perceptible.

-Je suis là, Liz, la rassura l'aristocrate. Draco m'a tenu au courant de tout et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aidez.

Le tout avait été murmuré à la jeune fille et seul Alexeï grâce à son ouïe de vampire l'avait entendu. Le Lord se releva et avec toute sa puissance avança face au Directeur en soutenant discrètement sa nièce.

-Directeur Dumbledore, commença-t-il. Hier, alors que je prenais tranquillement le thé avec le ministre Russe, Armand Zabini et David Zabini, une lettre est arrivée pour le lord Zabini. Une lettre venant de la douce Iélizavéta qui disait être fatiguée que les conditions pour lesquels elle avait accepté de venir ici n'étaient respectées. Ainsi que par le fait ennuyeux que sa vie privée et familiale se soit retrouvée chamboulée et publiée dans les journaux. Ajoutez à cela qu'elle et ses frères reçoivent de nombreuse menaces et brimades et que vous ne faites absolument rien pour arrêter cela. Puis-je vous rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle la princesse Iélizavéta a intégré Poudlard était pour qu'elle découvre d'autres cultures. Cependant, au vue des résultats, une lettre a récemment été envoyée à l'académie Anastatia Nikolaïevna Romanov pour leur dire qu'il était fort probable que leur Princesse y étudie l'an prochain.

Il y eu un silence puis Lucius lâcha sa dernière bombe.

-Ainsi que le Prince Nikolaï bien entendu. Prince Nikolaï ou Harry Potter pour ceux qui ne suivent pas, ajouta cyniquement le lord.

À ce moment, tout les professeurs se mirent à paniqué. Si le Sauveur quittait Poudlard pour une école en Russie, beaucoup quitterait à coup sûr le pays.

-Lord Malfoy, intervint alors Minerva McGonagall, vous n'êtes pas le tuteur de miss Romanov, ni de Harry alors…

-En réalité, et vous l'auriez sus en vous renseignant un petit peu, Iélizavéta est sous la garde de son père…

-Qui était à Azkaban ! S'écria Dumbledore.

-Certes mais Lily Evans, ou plutôt Katerina Romanov, avait spécifié que si ni elle, ni Sirius ne pouvaient assurer la garde de Harry et Iélizavéta alors, le garde reviendrait ou à la famille Malfoy ou à la famille Zabini. En ce moment même, Iélizavéta est sous la garde des Zabini et Harry, sous la mienne. Tout cela a été vérifié et approuver par le ministère Russe et par Gringotts.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Lucius Malfoy regarda les professeurs se décomposé pour la plupart. Certains élèves fusillèrent les Romanov du regard tandis que d'autres leur souriait.

-Toujours est-il, continua le Lord, que si Iélizavéta et Nikolaï quittent Poudlard, certains les suivront. Draco, par exemple, Blaise. Neville Londubat aussi. Sans oublier Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger. Je suis certain que beaucoup d'autres suivront le mouvement.

-Vous nous menacé ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oh non, je ne vous menace pas, lança froidement Lucius, je vous annonce l'avenir telle qu'il est partit. Vous semblez oublier que Iélizavéta et Nikolaï sont de la royauté Russe et que quoi que vous fassiez, tout retomberas sur le pays. J'ai dus personnellement me déplacé pour convaincre le ministre russe qu'une guerre contre l'Angleterre n'était pas nécessaire. Alors à votre place, j'arrêterai vos bêtises et je réfléchirais un peu ! J'emmène aujourd'hui Iélizavéta, Nikolaï, Alexeï, Blaise et Draco.

Les personnes citées se levèrent et sortir de la grande salle en groupe compacte. Ils passèrent par leur dortoir pour prendre leurs affaires avant de prendre un port au loin pour renter.

Le petit groupe arriva dans le salon du manoir Romanov. Assis tranquillement dans les fauteuils, Sirius Black, David et Armand Zabini et Narcissa Malfoy buvaient tranquillement du thé.

-Liz ! S'écria Armand en se levant et en sautant sur sa nièce.

Il la serra contre lui en souriant tandis que Draco allait tranquillement embrasser sa mère.

-Armand ? demanda Liz.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais autant de bêtises en si peu de temps ? Je me suis inquiété moi ! Mon bébé !

-Hum, Armand, je voulais te présenter Nikolaï, dit Liz.

-Oh oui !

Liz sourit et tira son frère face à tout le monde.

-Je vous présente Harry Potter ou Nikolaï Alessandrovitch Romanov.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle avant que Armand se lève et le serre dans ses bras.

-Tu es presque aussi mignon que ma Liz, dit Armand.

-Pas touche, dit Draco en tirant son petit ami des bras de l'italien.

Tous regardèrent Alexeï grogné et jeté un regard à Draco tandis que Liz et Nicolaï étouffait un rire en repensant à la discutions datant d'il y a quelque jours. Le visage pâle de Draco quand les menaces avait fusés. C'est Nikolaï qui avait dus intervenir pour assuré à son petit ami que Alexeï ne lui ferais aucun mal – du moins, il l'éspèrait.

-Bonjour Nikolaï, dit David en se levant. Je suis ton oncle.

-Bonjour, répondit Nikolaï.

Il fit connaissance de sa famille en ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il se pensait sans famille puis son parrain puis sa sœur, son frère, ses cousins… Il avait une putain de grande famille.

En se réveillant le lendemain, la première chose que Nikolaï remarqua se fut la chevelure de sa sœur dépassant de sa couette.

-Qu'es-ce tu fais là, Liz ? Grogna le noir en refermant les yeux.

-J'aime pas dormir toute seule, répondit la voix étouffée de la jeune fille.

-Okey.

Et Nikolaï referma ses bras sur sa petite sœur avant de se rendormir. Il sentit Liz se collé à lui et s'enroulé dans sa couette.

-Nikolaï, Iélizavéta, les appela la voix calme de David.

-R'passez plus tard, grogna Nikolaï en tirant sa couette sur lui et Liz.

-Vous devez vous levé, répondit l'adulte.

-Niko ? demanda Liz.

-David veut qu'on se lève, la renseigna le jeune.

-Si vous n'êtes pas en bas dans 15 minutes, j'envoie Armand, prévint David avant de partir.

Sous le regard étonné de Nikolaï, la jeune fille sauta du lit et le tira.

-Allez, Niko ! Lèves-toi ! Armand est démoniaque !

Poussé par sa sœur, Nikolaï se retrouva dans la salle de bain. Il se lava calmement avant de sortir et de trouvé Liz en train de fouillé son armoire à la recherche de vêtements pour lui. Les cheveux de la jeune fille était retenue en un chignon approximatif qui dégoulinait d'eau sur son débardeur noir. Elle saisit un Sweat gris à capuche et l'enfila en se tournant vers Niko.

-Hey… je t'emprunte un pull.

Le garçon rit et prit les vêtements qu'elle lui tendait. Un simple jeans bleu et un t-shirt noir avec un pull noir. Liz se tourna pendant qu'il s'habillait puis le tira vers le salon.

-J'allais monter, dit Armand en souriant au deux ados.

Alexeï s'approcha et embrassa les deux sur le front en leur souhaitant un bon matin. Il tenait dans sa main un verre de sang à moitié bu.

-On a eu un message pour toi, dit Alexeï en s'asseyant. D'un certain Charlie ?

Liz le regarda sans comprendre puis Alexeï ajouta.

-Par rapport à un certain Fury Ténébreux ?

Le visage de la jeune princesse s'éclaira et elle sourit à son frère.

-C'est RaïKnorlovinek, rit la jeune fille. C'est celui que j'ai dus affronter durant le Tournoi. Je lui ai promit que je passerais le voir.

Armand sourit à la jeune fille et fit les yeux doux à son frère.

-Je pourrais peut-être l'accompagné, tu sais, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas seule, sourit le garçon.

-S'il te plait, dit la jeune fille. RaïKnorlovinek est vraiment gentil. Alex ?

-Je veux qu'Armand y aille avec toi ainsi que Narcissa et que tu ne sois jamais seule, négocia le vampire en fixant sa sœur.

Alexeï se tourna vers son frère et ajouta.

-Comme ça, on fera une journée entre homme.

-Et Armand ?

-Armand ne laisserai jamais Liz toute seule, c'est un … oncle poule.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'indigna Armand.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait trébuché hier ? Intervint David en tournant la page de son journal.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es fais mal ?

Armand fondit sur sa nièce et l'observa de toute part.

-Je ne suis pas tombée, dit la jeune fille en souriant. Tu t'es fais avoir par Tonton David.

Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez en voyant la maturité de son oncle. Ça allait être de longue vacance. De très longue vacance, pensa-t-il en voyant les Malfoy arrivé et être mis au courant du planning de la journée.


	17. Désolée

Je suis sincèrement désolée.

J'ai une semaine un peu folle et malheureusement, ces vacances ne seront pas beaucoup mieux. Je serais en formation toute cette semaine et la suivante, je suivrais mon père à un entraînement.

Je ne sais donc pas publier le chapitre de cette semaine, ni celui de la semaine prochaine et de celle d'après. Je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Vraiment désolée et Bonne Vacances.

Kiss

 _MamzelleBlackOpium_


	18. Chapitre 14 ou Raspoutine

Chapitre 14 ou Raspoutine

Nikolaï avait beaucoup imaginé Raspoutine depuis qu'il savait que l'homme allait venir. Il avait imaginé un vieil homme sage et sérieux. Un homme qui voulait le respect. Un homme barbant en soi mais très intelligent.

Mais en descendant pour son petit déjeuner, il découvrit un homme de moins de 20 ans en train de manger des céréales pour enfant en regardant un épisode de dessin animé. D'abord un peu endormis, il n'y fit guère attention jusqu'à ce que son doux frère ainé salue le jeune-vieux-immature.

-Raspoutine j'espère que ton séjour dans cette maison te sera… agréable.

Nikolaï relevais la tête et observa avec attention son frère. Certes, il arrivait qu'Alexeï soit de mauvaise humeur mais jamais, jamais, il n'avait parlé comme ça devant sa famille. Jamais aussi froidement, aussi durement, non, Alexeï était un gentil grand frère qui était doté d'un léger complexe de l'ainé mais c'était un amour. Pas un homme froid comme il venait de parler au squatter. Le plus jeune jeta un regard à son oncle David qui lui fit un sourire pincé.

-La dernière fois que Raspoutine est venu à la maison, explique l'Italien, il a mangé le gâteau d'Alex qui ne s'en est pas encore remit.

Retenant un ricanement, Nikolaï recommença à boire son bon jus d'orange quand Narcissa rentra dans la pièce avec un air dépité. Ni une, ni deux, Sirius se précipita vers elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est Draco, se lamenta-t-elle attirant l'attention de Nikolaï. Il grandit si vite ! Ce matin, il est venu me posé des questions sur la grossesse masculine.

Le jet qui sortit de la bouche du jeune Romanov aspergea jusqu'à Alexeï qui se releva en criant.

-Merlin ! Ce bougre blond ne touchera pas aux bijoux familiaux Romanov !

Suite à cette phrase, le vampire sauta de sa chaise et s'enroula autour de son petit frère. Celui-ci tentait vainement de se remettre de ce que Narcissa venait de dire et voilà que son imbécile vampirique de frère en rajoutait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je protège ton fessier.

Et Nikolaï voulu ne s'être pas lever ce matin là.

-Ou est Liz ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'une vaine tranquillité.

-Rendez-vous avec un dragon, lâcha tranquillement David en beurrant sa belle tartine sans s'occuper un instant de ses neveux.

Saisissant sa chance et laissant parler son côté lâche, Harry souffla.

-Le Dragon ou le Dragonnier.

Il sentit son frère arrêté de bouger et le regarder effaré par l'idée d'une Liz assez grande pour se choisir un namoureux autre que son grand frère chéri. Sa Liz, sa petite puce qui s'intéressait à quelqu'un, à un homme autre que ceux de sa famille, autre qu'une personne que Alexeï pourrait surveillé et intimidé.

-Liiiiiz ! Hurla Alexeï en partant en courant vers la réserve.

-C'était petit, commenta Raspoutine en souriant sans pour autant quitter son dessin animé du regard.

Ce n'est que 2 heures plus tard que Liz et Alexeï rentrèrent. Fier, Alexeï expliqua que Liz passait en réalité la journée à soigné quelques rares bébés dragon pour aider l'infirmière. La princesse jeta un regard plein de promesse à Nikolaï avant de saluer le vieil ami familial.

-Raspoutine.

-Oh ! Liz ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais toute petite. Comme un bébé loup mais maintenant… tu es toujours petite.

Et il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé sous les regards de tous. Celui vexé de Liz ne tarit pas le rire du Russe mais celui remplis de menace d'Alexeï et Nikolaï le refroidit très fortement.

-Nikolaï ? demanda Sirius. Pourrais-tu m'accompagné ? J'aimerai que nous parlions de…chose.

Septiques et légèrement peu assuré, le garçon se dirigea vers son Parrain-Beau-père et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre celui-ci.

-Tu sais Niko, commença Sirius sur un ton qui effraya vraiment le Romanov. Quand deux personnes sont amoureuse…

-Non !

\- Il arrive qu'il fasse des trucs pas très catholiques.

-Arrête maintenant Sirius !

-Et si on ne fait pas attention, on fait des bébés.

-Sirius pitié, arrête !

-C'est …

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Nikolaï se leva et fuit la chambre en courant. Vraiment, il aurait préféré rester au lit.

Alors qu'il fuyait en courant, il se heurta à un mur… ou à Draco.

-Ca va ? demanda son petit ami devant l'ai traumatisé à vie de Niko.

-Sirius m'a parlé.

Draco regarda Niko. Ça y était… il avait débloqué.

-… de _ça_.

-Oh !

Oui effectivement, ce ne devait pas être hyper drôle. Compatissant, Draco serra son petit ami contre lui.

-Il faut se cacher, murmura le noiraud.

Draco hocha la tête et emmena le petit prince dans sa chambre. Sans vraiment y penser, les deux s'allongèrent dans le lit face à face. Draco observait son amour qui l'observait. D'un geste sûr, il dégagea une mèche des yeux émeraude qui le fascinait tant et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

-Je t'aime, murmura Draco.

-Je t'aime répondit Harry.

Aucun des deux ne parlait mais ils s'observaient. Ils avaient au peu de moment à eux à Poudlard puis ici. Pouvoir profité de l'autre leur faisait du bien. S'approchant tranquillement de son petit ami, Draco captura à nouveau les lèvres du brun et laissa ses mains explorer le petit corps brun. Après tout, qui les chercherait.

Liz tranquillement assise dans le fauteuil observait les flammes.

-Liz ? S'interrogea Raspoutine.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le feu. Pas rassuré, le vampire posa sa main sur la jeune fille qui sursauta et s'écrasa au sol.

-Liz ?

-Qu'es-ce … Raspoutine ?

Et sans comprendre comment, le vampire se retrouva coincé contre la jeune fille. Des larmes mouillant son épaule et des sanglots transperçant son cœur.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle sans arrêté de pleurer. Je suis désolé.

-Y a pas de mal, assura le plus vieux. Prends ton temps.

Il fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que la jeune fille se détache du mort vivant. Celui-ci invoqua un mouchoir et lui tendit, gentiment. Sans cherché à comprendre, il laissa la jeune fille se reposé sur lui.

-J'ai tellement peur de faire une gaffe, murmura la jeune fille.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Raspoutine en observant la princesse.

-Les Romanov sont caché parmi les sorciers depuis des siècles et moi, je les ai fait découvert et depuis, on est sur le devant de la scène. Nikolaï est haï, le ministre anglais est furieux. Une guerre entre les pays Russe et Anglais sont en préparation dans l'ombre. J'ai tout fais foiré.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Raspoutine réfléchis à comment dire les choses.

-Nikolaï était seul, battu et méprisé. Maintenant, il a une famille. Les Malfoy étaient seul face au monde entier, maintenant ils ont des soutient et ne sont plus considéré que comme des monstres. La guerre n'aurait pas lieu d'être si Dumbledore et Fudge se calmait deux minutes. Rien n'est ta faute, ma puce. Depuis qu'Anastatia m'a confié votre lignée, j'attends le moment où vous quitterez enfin l'ombre et que le monde se rende compte que nous sommes toujours là. Ce que tu fais n'est pas une connerie, Iélizavéta. En tant que conseillé du dernier Tsar Nikolaï II Alexandrovitch Romanov et confident de son épouse, je peux vous assurez que les Romanov sont fier de vous et de tout ce que vous avez entreprit, Princesse Iélizavéta Alessandrovna Romanov Black.

*

Voilà, désolé pour le retard, je sais que c'était prévu que je publie la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu un contre temps de dernières minutes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Kiss

MamzelleBlackOpium

Reviews des invités :

Adenoide : Je trouve aussi. Effectivement, je suis plutôt fier d'avoir pus lui offrir ce qu'il souhaitait. Merci pour ton commentaire -)

Diane : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse de figuré dans tes fics préférée.

Dumbledore va revenir par la suite avec toute sa clique –ou pas –mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Je n'ai pas oublié Ron mais il se fait discret pour l'instant.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup !


	19. Chapter 15 ou Le Conte

Chapitre 15 ou Le Conte

Le lendemain annonçait le début des vacances de Pâques et donc le retour d'Andrew. Ce que tout le monde avait bien compris après le long moment qu'Alexeï avait passé à bien ranger tout comme il faut et habillé tout le monde.

-C'est bizarre, murmura Alexeï en regardant son frère. Pourquoi tu sens carrément Draco ?

Alors que tout le monde voyait une idée – probablement correct au grand damne du couple- faire son chemin, un hibou arriva et déposa une lettre dans les mains de Liz.

-Qui c'est ? demanda directement le vampire.

Liz lui jeta un regard et ouvrit la lettre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la lire, Armand la prit et la lut tout haut.

-Princesse Iélizavéta,

Je tenais à vous remerciez car grâce à vous, la réserve va beaucoup mieux. Votre conseil de laisser plus de liberté aux Dragons nous est d'une grande aide.

Le Directeur vous invite, vous et votre entourage, à nous rendre visite quand vous le souhaitez. Il vous remercie aussi et espère vous rencontrez dès qu'il le peut.

En espérant vous revoir bientôt

Bien à vous

Charlie Weasley, Dresseur.

Il y eu un silence puis Armand commenta.

-Je l'ai invité à nous rejoindre pendant les vacances.

-Un Weasley ? Grimaça le vampire.

-Il ne sait pas, répondit Armand en rendant sa lettre à Liz.

Soudain, Pietro apparut et tendis un bout de parchemin à Alexeï.

-Le Poudlard Express arrive à la gare, en route ! Cria l'ainé des Romanov.

Suivit par tout le monde, il rejoint la salle des Cheminées et attendit avec impatience son fiancé. Celui-ci n'apparut que 15 minutes plus tard et se jeta sans retenue sur Alexeï. Avant que n'importe qui ne puisse le saluer, le couple était mystérieusement partit pour la chambre du vampire.

-J'ai été ravi de rencontré l'amant d'Alexeï, commenta Raspoutine avec un rictus.

Lucius hocha la tête et Sirius entraina tout le monde vers le salon. Les adultes sur les fauteuils, les enfants au sol.

-Raspoutine ? demanda Blaise, Alexeï nous a parler d'un conte sur les Romanov et …

-Oh… oui… vous voulez l'entendre ?

Voyant les regards et les sourires, Raspoutine se tourna vers le feu et laissa ses souvenirs l'envahirent.

-C'était il y a 121 ans, il s'appelait Vladimir, c'était un chouette garçon mais il avait peur du pouvoir. Quand il a comprit que la _voix_ lui donnait des conseils, il l'a suivie. Mais bien qu'elle donne des conseils, elle est plus un manuel, elle ne prend pas en compte les gens, les sentiments. Vladimir est devenu une personne cruelle qui n'écoutait personnes. Il faisait d'horrible choix. Un jour, la _voix_ lui a dit que son fils était un héritier, qu'après sa mort, c'est lui qui prendrait le flambeau. Alors Vladimir a essayé de le tuer. Et il l'a fait. Il a assassiné son fils et toute le reste de la famille Romanov puis a accusé sa femme. C'est la que je suis intervenu, heureusement, Diana, la femme de Vladimir attendait une fille Romanov.

À la fin du conte, il y eu un silence puis Raspoutine leur sourit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous surveille.

Nikolaï hocha la tête et se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Draco.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que les habitants du manoir purent voir Andrew. Personne ne put avoir de doute sur ce qu'il c'était passé en voyant arrivé le couple. En faite, si les adultes y avait fait attention, ils auraient remarqué que Draco et Harry montrait le même spectacle bien que plus discret. Andrew salua tout le monde avant de s'assoir pour le diner.

-Où est Alexeï ? Demanda alors Lucius.

Andrew fit un grand sourire et répondit :

-Il répare ma chemise sans magie.

Il y eu un petit silence puis Raspoutine explosa de rire.

-J'aime beaucoup ce gamin ! S'écria-t-il.

Après le diner, alors que tous s'était installé dans le jardin, un magnifique faucon s'arrêta juste devant eux. La lettre se détacha d'elle-même et s'activa telle une beuglante bien que la voix qui en sortit soit bien plus agréable et calme.

-Alexeï, Nikolaï, Iélizavéta. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vous annonce que je fais chemin vers le manoir Romanov. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, peut-être qu'Alexeï se souvient-il de moi et vous en a-t-il parlé ? Je suis votre grand père, Alessandro, le père de votre défunte mère. J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons enfin être la famille que Katerina voulait tant. Je suis triste qu'elle ne puisse voir ce que vous avez créé et ce que vous êtes devenu mais je suis sûr qu'elle est fière de vous les enfants.

Sirius Black, en tant que père de Katerina, je vous reconnais en temps que son mari magique, ce qui fait de vous le protégé de la famille Romanov, Zabini et de celle d'un conseiller sorcier. Toutes les plaintes contre vous seront donc réétudier par une cour choisie par la famille.

Alexeï, j'offre ma bénédiction à tes fiançailles avec l'Héritier Andrew Naï Armin KoddaKaïn. Je souhaite tout de même le rencontrer avant de voir apparaitre un arrière petit enfant, comprit ? Je suis heureux de savoir que tu ne sois pas mort.

Nikolaï, je me doute bien que la vérité que tu as apprise doit être plutôt difficile mais je suis fier de pouvoir dire que tu es de la famille. Que tu sois Harry ou Nikolaï. J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton amant à toi aussi. Sois fier de qui tu es.

Iélizavéta. Je peux maintenant te faire une promesse, tes moldus ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal à personne. Tu es libre, tu es entourée. Tu es la Princesse de Russie, l'Héritière Romanov, le Sœur du Survivant. Tu es Iélizavéta Alessandrovna Romanov… mais tu es aussi Liz et tu as le droit d'être fatiguée. J'ai suivis ton parcourt et je suis fier de pourvoir t'appelé ma petite fille. Et j'ai hâte de voir qui ton âme va choisir.

Je suis fier de vous tous et j'ai hâte de vous voir tous.

Très sincèrement, Votre Grand-Père, Alessandro Zabini.

-Comment ça Amant ? Demanda alors Alexeï en se tournant vers Nikolaï et Draco.


	20. Chapter 16 ou Charlie Wealsey

Je tiens réellement à m'excuser pour le retard prit par cette fic. Je pourrais vous expliqué en long et en large le pourquoi du comment mais je vais simplement vous remercier d'avoir attendu. Alors l'histoire est finie donc la suite arrive au plus vite.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16 ou Charlie Weasley

Heureusement pour Nikolaï et Draco, l'arrivé de Charlie Weasley durant la deuxième semaine des vacances leur permit d'échapper un peu à la surveillance d'Alexeï. Le roux était arrivé peu avant le souper et avait été accueillis par Narcissa et son mari. Les deux l'avaient amené au salon où étaient réunis tous les habitants du manoir. Quand il était entré dans la chaleureuse pièce, la première personne a se présenter à lui fut Sirius Black.

-Bonjour Charlie, je voulais juste mettre les choses à plat, je ne suis pas un meurtrier et…

-Je sais bien, le rassura l'invité avec un grand sourire, Iélizavéta me l'a dit à travers nos lettres.

-Oh… Bien, dit Sirius avant de s'éloigner.

Il ne lui fallu cependant que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se retourne et demande :

-Tu as échangé des lettres avec ma fille ?

Arrivant à pique, Liz repoussa un peu son père et sourit à l'invité.

-Bonjour Charlie !

-Bonjour Liz, répondit Charlie. Je suis content de te voir à nouveau bien que ce ne soit pas sur un Fury cette fois.

-Comment ça sur un Fury ? Intervint alors Alexeï avec un regard à la fois froid et inquiet.

-Liz ne vous a pas raconter ? demanda le roux, ignorant complètement le regard de proie acculée d'Armand. Elle a résolus quelques incompréhensions entre les Dresseurs et les Dragons. Elle a fait une promenade dans les cieux sur le Fury Ténébreux, c'était époustouflant.

-Ma fille est montée sur un dragon ? S'exclama Sirius.

-Ma petite sœur était toute seule sur une créature dangereuse, au milieu de nulle part et en altitude ? Cria Alexeï d'une voix aigue.

-Trop cool ! Sourit l'animagus chien.

-Liz ! S'écria le vampire en se jetant sur elle. Pourquoi je n'en n'ai rien su ? Et si tu avais été blessée ?

-Al…

-Toi ! Grogna le vampire en pointant Armand du doigt. Tu devais la surveillé ! La protégé ! Et j'apprends qu'elle est montée sur un Dragon ! Sur un Fury Ténébreux !

Tandis que Alexeï continuait de crier son inquiétude et sa colère au visage d'Armand, le tout accompagné de petits commentaires de David, pas plus content mais plus calmes.

-Je vois qu'il y a l'ambiance, ici.

Il y eu un silence puis tous se tournèrent vers la porte où Raspoutine ramenais un homme. L'homme était élégant. Des cheveux d'un noir profond, des yeux d'un vert éclatant, la peau tannée. C'était un Zabini. Plus exactement Alessandro Zabini.

-Hé bien, Alexeï ? Quel est le problème ?

-Armand a laisser Liz monter sur un Fury Ténébreux, résuma hystériquement la vampire.

-Vraiment ? Demanda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle aurait pus être blessée ou pire ! Continua Alexeï.

-Bien sûr !

-Elle aurait pus être mangée tout crue par cette terrible créature !

-Effectivement !

-Armand aurait du l'en empêché !

-C'est sûr !

-Et…

-J'ai tout de même une question, le coupa Alessandro. Es-ce que tu pourrais, en gardant toute dignité et sans concession, empêché Iélizavéta de faire quelque chose qu'elle souhaite faire ?

-Bien sûr !... Non… Peut-être pas, grimaça L'aîné Romanov sous les sourcils haussé de Lucius, Sirius, Alessandro, Nikolaï, Liz et Andrew.

-Voilà, problème réglé, sourit le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers ses fils, David et Armand.

-Papa, soupira d'aise Armand en se jetant dans les bras du vieil homme.

Celui-ci gloussa et serra son fils cadet avant de saluer David de la même manière.

-Papa, Je voulais te présenté les enfants de Katerina. Voici Alexeï Alessandrovitch De Clermont Romanov, c'est un vampire.

-Grand-père, le salua respectueusement Alex. Voici Andrew, mon fiancé.

Andrew s'avança et s'inclina face au grand sorcier face à lui. Celui-ci sourit et le releva pour le serrer contre lui.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Romanov-Zabini-De Clermont- Black.

-Mes condoléances, lança alors Raspoutine avec un air sérieux.

Certaines personnes rirent tandis que d'autres semblaient absolument soutenir l'avis de Raspoutine. David conduit ensuite son père face à Nikolaï.

-Voici Nikolaï Harrison Alessandrovitch Potter Romanov.

Nikolaï observa l'homme sans savoir comment réagir. Intérieurement, une panique l'effleura, aussitôt chassée par la main de Draco qui se posa entre ses reins.

-Nikolaï, salua doucement Alessandro. Je suis heureux de pouvoir te revoir, tu étais si jeune à l'époque.

Doucement, sans le brusqué, l'homme prit Nikolaï dans ses bras. Le jeune russe se détendis et pus profité de l'odeur de miel et de réconfort de son Grand-père. Après quelques instants, Alessandro relâcha tendrement son petit fils non sans lui glisser un petit murmure.

-Je peux m'avancer sans peur en disant que ta mère est aussi fière que moi ou même Alexeï ou les autres de toi.

-Merci… Grand-père. Hum… Voici Draco Malfoy, ajouta-t-il quand le blond reposa sa main sur ses reins.

-Conseiller, salua respectueusement Draco.

-Voyons, sourit Alessandro, tu seras bientôt de la famille !

Ignorant le grondement d'Alexeï, le vieil homme prit dans ses bras le blond avec un immense sourire. Il fut ensuite amené à Iélizavéta.

-Princesse, s'inclina-t-il.

Liz le regarda avant de paniquer franchement en regardant son Grand-père.

-Non… Ne … Je…

Alessandro se redressa avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis votre petite fille avant d'être Princesse, se calma Liz en s'inclinant.

Alessandro la releva et tout comme Nikolaï, il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis fier de voir ce que tu es devenue.

-Merci Grand-père, murmura Liz avec un grand sourire. Voici Charlie Weasley, il est dragonnier.

-Ton petit ami ? Demanda Alessandro avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je… Quoi ? S'exclama Liz en même temps que Charlie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Alexeï s'étouffa et fusilla le roux du regard.

-Cependant, avant que vous ne fassiez la cour à ma petite fille, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez des actions de votre famille envers la mienne, continua froidement Alessandro.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Charlie.

-Il semblera qu'il ne soit pas au courant papa, intervint Armand avec un sourire crispé.

-Peut-être devrions-nous passez à table, coupa Narcissa.

Hochant doucement la tête, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger.


	21. Chapter 17 ou Les Weasley

Chapitre 17 ou Les Weasley.

Après le souper, chacun allèrent s'installé dans les fauteuils du salon principale. Il y eu de simples conversations avant que tous ne se taise et prennent une attitude sérieuse. Alexeï resserra Andrew contre sa poitrine, Nikolaï était assis au sol appuyé contre les jambes de son amant, Liz était tranquillement entre son père et son oncle Lucius, lui-même à coté de sa femme. Alessandro et ses fils étaient assis dans un autre fauteuil. Enfin, sur celui ou Draco était, il y avait aussi Blaise et Charlie.

-Que… commença ce dernier, qu'a fais ma famille ?

Alessandro regarda fixement le roux avant de répondre.

-Il y a 15 ans, Katerina venait de revenir d'une visite de son ex-petit-ami et de son fils quand elle fut appelée par votre mère, Molly Weasley. Celle-ci lui administra une potion de servitude, assez inefficace sur les Romanov sur le long terme. Malheureusement, celle-ci dura assez longtemps pour que ma petite puce signe le contrat de mariage avec James Potter. Dedans, elle lui avait promis un héritier. Malheureusement, jusqu'à la naissance de Nikolaï, Kate fut enfermée sans pouvoir voir ses frères ou même son fils. Ce fut un période très difficile pour elle.

Le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers Nikolaï et continua :

-Elle pensait qu'elle détesterais l'enfant pour avoir été forcée à le porter mais quand elle t'a eu dans les bras, elle a pleurer et elle t'a aimé autant qu'elle aimait Alexeï. James Potter est resté pour te reconnaitre comme son fils puis il est partit. Il t'avait nommé Harry Potter sans demandé à Kate. Aussi quand je suis arrivé avec ses frères, elle t'a offert ta seconde identité, Nikolaï Harrison Alessandrovitch Romanov Potter. Elle t'aimais beaucoup mais James avait eu ce qu'il voulait et l'a traitait mal. Un jour où il l'avait frappé vraiment fort, Kate s'est réfugiée chez Sirius, le seul à avoir remarqué son calvaire. Ils se sont rapproché et on eu Liz mais jamais Kate n'a préféré l'un de vous.

-En réalité, c'était plutôt drôle de la voir changer de pays chaque fois qu'elle voulait voir un de ses enfants, sourit David.

-La mort de Kate avait été organisée par Dumbledore et ses sbires. Il est arrivé, à passer les portes et à tué James pour plus de crédibilité puis a tué Kate puis a essayé de tuer Nikolaï mais les Romanov sont des sorciers intelligents. Les premières années de sa vie, les enfants de la famille sont protégé par une partie de la magie des parents or ici, Kate et James étaient mort, leurs magies étaient dispersée. Nikolaï les a pompées et quand Voldemort est arrivé, il a été exterminé par la force de l'acte de magie.

Alessandro se tut puis repris.

-Voyant en cela un acte de grande magie et souhaitant extorquer le secret de Kate, Albus a décidé de donner Nikolaï à Molly Weasley mais Nikolaï ne voulait pas. Alors au bout de quelques jours et sorts raté, Molly a déposé Niko chez les Dursley. Dumbledore n'a pas été enthousiaste mais il a fini par concéder que la fait que Niko soit loin de toute civilisation sorcière lui serait profitable. Evidemment, il observa l'évolution et jeta un sort aux Dursley pour accroitre leur animosité. Je ne dis pas qu'ils t'auraient élevé comme leur fils, ajouta Alessandro pour Nikolaï, mais tu aurais eu une meilleure enfance.

Nikolaï hocha doucement la tête et David reprit la parole.

-La première année de Nikolaï était préparée. De l'arrivée d'Hagrid, a ce qu'il devait dire, puis la rencontre des Weasley à la gare, la rencontre de Ron, tout. Le seul hasard a été Hermione. Elle a fait pencher la balance pour que tu sois moins sous la coupe de Ron.

Charlie hocha la tête après un moment puis finis par se levé. Expliquant un besoin d'air frais, il sortit en courant presque. Dans la salle, personne ne parla. Au bout d'un vingtaine de minutes, Liz se leva et rejoint tranquillement le balcon. Elle n'y trouva cependant pas le roux. Alors qu'elle allait se détourné pour rentrer dans sa chambre, elle l'aperçut. Charlie s'était assis dans l'herbe et regardait les étoiles. De là où elle était, la Princesse pouvait voir des larmes sur ses joues. Hésitante, elle marcha jusqu'au dresseur de dragon et s'assit à ses côtés dans l'herbe fraiche et humide.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le roux.

Surprise, la russe fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne faut pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça !

Prise d'élan, elle le prit dans ses bras. La tête du roux se cala contre le cou de la jeune fille dont une des main commença a lui caressé les cheveux. Tirant doucement Liz sur ses jambes, Charlie ajusta leur position pour qu'elle soit confortable. Ils restèrent longtemps à la claire de la lune, profitant du calme et de la douceur du temps.


	22. Chapter Chapitre 18 ou La Rentrée

Chapitre 18 ou La Rentrée

Le reste des vacances c'était passée plus calmement. Les trois Romanov avaient passé du temps avec leur Grand-père à apprendre ce qui leur serait utile. Mais ils s'amusèrent aussi. Les adultes s'asseyaient souvent sur la terrasse pour regarder le jeu des enfants. Chaque soir, Charlie et Liz se retrouvaient pour discuter à lueur des étoiles.

Cependant, la fin des vacances arrivaient à grand pas au grand désespoir de tous. Aussi, à la demande du doyen de la maison, tous se rassemblèrent dans le salon.

-Comme vous vous en doutez tous, nous allons devoir prévoir la suite des évènements, commença le vieil homme.

-La troisième taches aura lieu le 24 juin, intervint alors Charlie. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je suis sûr de la date.

Alessandro hocha la tête tandis que Nikolaï se rapprocha de son petit ami à l'instar de sa sœur près du roux. Ce dernier prit la main de la jeune fille avec un sourire encourageant.

-Il est très important que vous soyez toujours ensemble, continua Lucius, vous avez publiquement été reconnu. Il est probable que la « lumière » vous en veuille énormément.

-On veut des nouvelles tout les soirs, ajouta David. De tous.

-Pourrais-tu resté dans les environs du château ? demanda Alessandro à Charlie.

-Je peux m'arrangé, ma famille et Dumbledore me pense chez mon meilleur ami.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Soyez vraiment prudent, répéta Alessandro.

Lorsque les Romanov, les Zabini et les Malfoy apparurent en même temps sur le quai 9 ¾, tous les sorciers comprirent que c'était probablement l'alliance la plus puissante du monde sorcier. Les enfants se séparèrent de leur famille suivit par Alexeï. Du coin de l'œil, Liz vit Charlie avec sa famille un peu plus loin. Le roux lui sourit doucement tandis que Nikolaï détournait l'attention du vampire.

Quand les Romanov furent enfin dans la sécurité de la salle commune des Serpentards, ils purent exploser de rire. En effet, leur départ avait fait un choc au monde sorcier qui les traitait maintenant avec un respect certain bien que les regards de haine et de dégout restaient présents.

Le 20 juin, tous les champions furent mandés au terrain de Quiditch durant la journée. Toujours ensemble, Nikolaï et Liz s'y rendirent accompagné d'Alexeï. Retenant le plus d'information possible, ils se dépêchèrent de les faire passer aux adultes. c'est presque en courant que les trois russes rentrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Alexeï commanda immédiatement une réunion.

Un capharnaüm avait pris place dans le noyau autour des Romanov. Draco serrait son petit ami avec une peur visible tandis que Liz avait pris refuge dans les bras de son cousin. Malgré leur confiance en les champions , Blaise et Draco était réellement effrayé pour eux. Il fallut 15 minutes pour voir arriver les adultes groupe. Le premier arrivé fut Sirius qui se jeta sur sa fille avec les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci sourit et se laissa coula dans la sécurité des bras paternels. Lucius et Narcissa rejoignirent leur gendre et leur fils pour les rassurer et surtout s'assurer de leur état. Charlie et les frères Zabini observèrent le tableau avec un air chaleureux mais légèrement inquiet. Quand Sirius se détacha de son fille pour son filleul, Liz tourna sur elle-même avant de rencontrer le regard de Charlie. Ni une, ni deux, elle le rejoignis et le serra contre son cœur.

-Tu t'en sortira, lui murmura le jeune homme. Tu ne risques rien, Niolaï sera là, Alexeï sera là, je serais là, Sirius sera là. Tu n'es certainement pas seule. Je te le promets.

Sans répondre, Liz enfouit son visage dans le cou du roux. Celui resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la princesse tout en évitant le regard de sa famille. Alexeï lui jeta son regard le plus noir bien que Charlie ne réagit pas un instant. Sirius, quand à lui sourit en se promettant une discussion longue et douloureuse.


	23. Chapter Chapitre 19 ou troisième tache

Chapitre 19 ou troisième tache

Les jours jusqu'à la troisième taches furent long. Ils durent apprendre un sort pour se retrouvé dans le labyrinthe et à se défendre contre milles et une créature.

Il ne restait que quelque instants avant que les deux russes rejoignent le labyrinthe et tout les deux avait le cœur qui battait trop vite. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient tout les deux entendre Alexeï qui insultait et criait sur le ministre et Dumbledore. Quand le canon retentit, les deux concurrents s'engouffrent dans le labyrinthe. Il leur fallut exactement 18 minutes pour se retrouvé et continué ensemble. Ils affrontèrent un nombre incalculables de scrout à pétard, de racines agressive et une chimère. La baguette qui apparut au coin d'un couloir les surpris tout les deux. Viktor se tenait là et les pointait de sa baguette.

-Viktor ? Demanda la jeune princesse en fronçant les sourcils.

La baguette se fit plus agressive.

-Il doit gagner , grogna le garçon.

Un sort sortit de la baguette du bulgare et toucha la princesse qui hurla de douleur. Nikolaï réagit directement et se mit entre les deux.

-Viktor ! Cria-t-il. Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-Il est sous imperium, croassa Liz en se relevant difficilement.

Nikolaï se glaça et essaya de fuir avec elle mais les sort les frôlait de près. D'un coup, Iélizavéta s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Liz !

-Viktor, ta princesse te l'ordonne ! Arrête-toi !

Viktor se figea et fixa la jeune fille. Soudain, il s'agenouilla et exposa sa nuque.

-Votre majesté, dit Viktor.

Et soudain, il se mit à sangloté. Liz se laissa tomber à ses cotés en le serrant.

Il leur fallut 10 minutes avant de repartir à trois. Sur le chemin, ils trouvèrent une Fleur terrifié par un étrange créature. Puis trouvèrent Cédric dans un cul-de-sac. À 5, ils continuèrent longtemps jusqu'à la coupe. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et l'agrippèrent à trois. Quand ils se relevèrent de leur magnifique chute. Sans attendre, Nikolaï et Viktor poussèrent les autres à l'abri derrière des et Cédric commencèrent directement à jeter des sorts pour se repéré. Malheureusement, aucun sort n'avait de résultat. Alors que Nikolaï regardait autour de lui pour trouver une menace, il sentit son corps échappé à son contrôle et être bloqué contre une tombe. Il vit avec fureur Peter Pettigrow apparaître avec un paquet de couverture. Tous était figé par la terreur. Liz venait à peine d'activé son pendentif à alarme.

Ils virent avec horreur Voldemort prendre le sang de Nikolaï et ressuscité. L'être immonde se pavana devant son captif et attira à lui le portoloin et le détruit sans une hésitation. L'être commença soudainement à convulsé bizarrement au même moment où un homme apparut. Il fallut un long moment pour qu'on reconnaisse Lucius qui jeta un regard condéscendant à son maitre.

-Lucius, ordonna celui-ci. Aide-moi !

Lucius haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Peter.

-Avada Kedavra.

Le rat tomba au sol sans aucune considération tandis que Lucius libérait Nikolaï de son immobilité. Les autres sortirent de leur cachette et Liz se jeta dans les bras du blond.

-Merci Oncle Lucius.

-Lucius ! Criait Voldemort d'une voix nasillarde.

Sans prendre en compte les cris, Lucius attrapa chacun des enfants et transplana vers Poudlard .

-Qu'es-ce qui c'est passé, demanda Nikolaï.

Mais avant qu'on ne puisse lui répondre, il fut emmené de force par tout le groupe Romanov. La famille et les amis formèrent un noyau dur autour des champions tandis que Armando leur jetait des sorts pour être sur de leur état. Selon les résultats, il donnait telle ou telle potion. Une fois que chacun fut soigné du mieux qu'il puisse, il hocha la tête et Lucius attira l'attention de Ministre.

-Cher Ministre Fudge. Étant donné que la princesse impérial héritière du trône vient de risqué sa vie, ainsi que celle du Prince impérial, malgré toute nos mises en garde, nous vous annonçons que son Altesse et ses proches partent dès maintenant.

-Mais je…

-Pouvons nous considéré ceci comme une tentative d'assassinat de la part des anglais ? Es-ce un incident diplomatique ? Demanda alors Luna Lovegood.

-Très bonne question ma chère, répondit le blond. Pour la première question, je pense que la cour pourra en juger d'elle même. Quand a la deuxième, ça ne fait aucun doutes.

Et sans un mot de plus, le groupe disparut. Luna eut un étrange sourire avant de suivre sa Princesse.

L'arrivée au Manoir se fit dans le salon, sans attendre, tous s'assirent dans les fauteuils, prêt à raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Nikolaï raconta du mieux qu'il put, parfois secondé par Cédric et Fleur. Il finit son récit par une question.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il est arrivé à Voldemort ?

-La malédiction de Romanov, répondit alors Alessandro. Ton sang n'est qu'à toi. Prendre ton sang à détruit son âme sans retour en arrière. C'est ce qui arrive à ceux qui tente de s'en prendre aux Romanov.


	24. Chapter 20 ou La fin d'une époque

Chapitre 20 ou La fin d'une époque

Les Romanov, les Zabini, les Malfoy et certains amis de ce groupe ne retournèrent plus à Poudlard. C'est sans regret que cette décision fut prises.

2 ans plus tard, Iélizavéta Alessandrovna Black Romanov fut sacrée Impératrice Sorcière de Russie. Sa première action fut d'embrassé son consort, Charlie KoddaKaïn, anciennement Weasley. Des Années plus tard, ils se marieront et auront 3 enfants turbulent et magnifique.

Alexeï Alessandrovitch De Clermont Romanov transforma son à présent mari,Andrew Naï Armin KoddaKaïn. Étant complètement stérile, le couple se reporta sur leur neveux et nièces au grand désespoir de beaucoup. Des siècles plus tard, leur amour restera un exemple pour tous.

Blaise Zabini chercha encore longtemps ce qu'il voulait et sortit avec beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes avant de se perdre éternellement dans ceux de Cédric Diggory alors que celui-ci était un invité de la famille royal. Finalement, ils ne partirent jamais.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy continuèrent leur vie en Russie. Ils vécurent durant 1 ans au palais royal avant de se trouvé un beau et sombre manoir. Certain raconte que Narcissa attendrait un second bébé mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Sirius Black resta toute sa vie au Palais Royal à aider et surveillé ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Il conseilla nombre de lois et de projets que même l'Angleterre essaya de le récupéré. Il ne connu aucun amour aussi beau que celui que sa douce Katerina lui avait offert.

David et Armand Zabini resserrèrent encore plus leur lien quand Alessandro Zabini partit, fier de ses petits enfants. David se maria à une douce russe tandis qu'Armand continua sa vie de Don juan.

Luna Lovegood fut heureuse de rester auprès de la royauté. Elle eut un enfant qui perpétua leur race avec magnificence.

Viktor Krum se lamenta longtemps sur ses actes durant la troisième taches jusqu'à ce que Liz ne fasse une intervention assez musclée. Après avoir passé cette épreuve, il devint l'un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus doué. Il finira par épousé la douce Fleur qui l'accompagnera partout.

L'Angleterre sombra dans les mains de personne peu recommandable mais jamais n'oublia ce qu'elle avait pour en arrivé là. Beaucoup blâmèrent les personnes qu'il fallait mais certain restèrent aveugle.

Et pour finir. Nikolaï Alessandrovitch Romanov. Au fond de lui, la dernière part de Harry Potter disparut après son mariage avec Draco Malfoy. Deux enfants naquirent de cette union et chacun apprirent le meilleur de chacun de leur parents. Parfois, quand Nikolaï regardait sa sœur gouverné, il repensait à ce qu'il avait vécu et se disait qu'elle était vraiment la meilleur chose qui lui soit arrivée. Car tous avait commencé par

La Princesse et le Sauveur.


	25. Le mot de la Fin

C'est la fin du fanfiction et même si je suis un peu déçue de la fin, je l'aime beaucoup. C'est la première que j'ai commencé sur ce site et je suis contente de la finir. J'espère que vous avez pus l'apprécié autant que moi. Je m'excuse encore pour le délais de presque un an. Je vous remercie et vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
